Love Life
by Swimming Clara
Summary: Scott has found the love of his life but when she is caught up in a major incident, how will she react when she finds out Scott's biggest secret. When one is critically injured, what will Scott choose his job or his love?
1. A Secret

Chapter 1- A Secret

 **Scott has found the love of his life but with Scott making unnecessary trips to mainland, Scott's family know he is hiding something but what they don't know. Everyone has secrets and finding these out is the life or death situation. How will Scott's girlfriend react when she finds out his darkness secret.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine although Emily is mine. So that it works with my story here are the characters ages.**

 **Scott-22**

 **Emily-21**

 **John-20**

 **Virgil-18**

 **Gordon-16**

 **Alan- 12**

* * *

It was a normal day on Tracy Island Scott was up at the crack of dawn for his morning run around the island. Gordon was also up at the crack of dawn for his morning swim 250 lengths later Gordon got out of them pool and got ready for breakfast. There was two Tracy's who weren't up yet and they are not awake until they have had their morning coffee.

Scott returned from his morning run and headed back to his room to have a quick shower before breakfast was served as he entered his room he could hear his phone pinging as if someone was texting him. The text message read ' _Good Morning sweetheart. Em xx_ ' this was a normal thing for Scott after his morning run around 8 am he would receive a text message from his girlfriend whilst she lives on the mainland Scott would travel to go and spend time with her. Scott replied to the text ' _Morning Beautiful. S xx_ '

Sometimes Emily would question as to why Scott didn't always reply to her messages and he would simply say that he was at work and didn't hear his phone or he was working nights and he was asleep. With International Rescue Scott knew he would be working around the clock ensuring that maintenance was done on the 'birds and when it came to rescues everyone knew what they were doing and sometimes Scott was barely sleeping was working himself to ground.

Scott's watch bleeped at him "Scott just to let you know breakfast is ready"

"FAB I am on my way." Scott made his way to the table where his father and brothers were waiting for him, as Scott walked in he had a smile on his face and his brothers had picked up on that and they want to know why he seems so happy.

"Hey Bro, you seem happy this morning."

"Yer I am and I am not telling you why" Scott and his brothers sat at the table eating their breakfast. Once everyone had finished their breakfast.

Scott went back to his room to grab his phone and then went to his office to get on with paperwork his brothers knew not to bother Scott when he is in his office. Scott knew he had to complete this mountain of paperwork due to having back to back rescues there was very little paperwork and maintance on the Thunderbirds.

By the time it was lunch Scott had completed 5 mission reports and 3 loads of paperwork of Tracy Industrials, and now was doing some long due maintance on Thunderbird 1. Scott heard his phone ring so he went to answer it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello Scott Tracy speaking."

" _Scott you need to help me_!"

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

" _I told my parents that I wanted to become a teacher and they disowned me and now I have nowhere to live_ " Scott could hear his girlfriend was upset and she needed help badly.

As Scott was on the phone Virgil walked down to the hanger to tell Scott that lunch will be 5 more minutes and he would had to head up, but when he heard that he was on the phone it made Virgil stop and listen.

"Hey sweetie, head to Sydney you know where the Penthouse is stay there you will be safe. I will be over in a few days."

" _Scott can't I stay with you_?"

"You know you can't my family don't know about us anyway with work at the moment we wouldn't be spending anytime together. I better go. Love you"

" _Love you too_ " Once Scott ended the call he got back on with what he was doing before speaking to Emily. Virgil gave it a few minutes before walking into the hanger to find Scott.

"Bro you down here?"

"Over here Virg." As Virgil walked over to where Scott is he could see that he was not his normal self and something else was happening and Virgil wanted to know what.

"Dad sent me down here to tell you that lunch is ready. Scott who was that on the phone?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AS TO WHO WAS ON THE PHONE!"

With that Scott stormed out of the hanger leaving his phone on the desk. Virgil was really worried that his oldest brother might go and do something dangerous so Virgil ran upstairs "Dad Scott has done a runner"

"What?"

"I went down to tell him that lunch was being served in 5 minutes when I heard him on the phone to someone and it didn't sound good."

Jeff decided to hit the alarm but though the boys watches before you knew it Gordon and Alan came running up to the office and Jeff got John on the screen.

"What seems to be the problem John?"

"It wasn't me that hit the alarm" Everyone looked at Jeff.

"I sent Virgil down to get Scott as lunch is almost ready but as he got down there he could hear him on the phone to someone and from what Virgil said the other person seemed distressed."

"What are we going to do?" Alan asked Jeff worried about his oldest brother.

"We are going to find your brother. John all our phone calls are recorded would you be able to find who Scott was speaking to and find the recording."

"FAB" John was looking through the call logs and found the last call that Scott received. "Dad I found that call."

"Please play it John"

"Hello Scott Tracy speaking."

" _Scott you need to help me_!"

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

" _I told my parents that I wanted to become a teacher and they disowned me and now I have nowhere to live_ "

"Hey sweetie, head to Sydney you know where the Penthouse is stay there you will be safe. I will be over in a few days."

" _Scott can't I stay with you_?"

"You know you can't my family don't know about us anyway with work at the moment we wouldn't be spending anytime together. I better go. Love you"

" _Love you too_ " All the Tracy's looked at each other confused and wanted to know what's going on. They realised that the oldest Tracy was keeping a secret and they wanted to know who he was talking to and how long has he known this person. There was too many unanswered questions.


	2. A Deadly Rescue

Chapter 2- A Deadly Rescue

They were confused as to who Scott was talking to and why she would need somewhere safe to stay. "Right Boys this has something to do with his love life. John where does Scott go on shore leave?"

"Dad, Scott goes to Australia."

"Leave this to me to deal with and don't say a word to your brother."

"FAB" The boys went back to do what they were doing. Jeff left his office to go and find his eldest son to ask what is going on.

Jeff headed to the beach where Scott normally hangs out when he needs time to himself but as he got there Scott wasn't there, so he headed to the Clearing where Scott still goes to 'speak' to Lucille as Jeff got closer to he could hear someone talking.

' _Mum I don't know what to do, I love Emily but I can't tell dad or the others about her and now they probably know. Emily has been kicked out of her home and she is currently living at Penthouse in Sydney. I need to be with her and I need to support her as well._ "

"Then go and be with her" Scott turned around to see Jeff stood at gate watching his son as he was in pieces and in love.

"Dad what are you doing?"

" **What am I doing**? Scott your brothers are worried about you and the way you were behaving Scott. Come on son lets go"

Jeff and Scott made a slow walk back down to the house and by the time they got there Jeff's office was turned into command and control and Brains was sat at the desk speaking to the others who were in the danger zone. "Brains what is going on?"

"Oh hello Mr Tracy they have gone to deal with a fire in London it is like London Burning all over again."

"Thank you Brains." Brains left the room as he believed that there was something going on and he didn't want to be rude and listen in on the conversation. "Scott why don't you go to the mainland whilst your brothers are not around to question you."

"Dad I don't think that is a good idea, as I might be needed for work and as field commander I am not dropping my responsibility."

"Scott I am not asking you to drop your responsibility but go and make sure that your girlfriend is alright. Virgil was really worried about you we listen to phone conversation to try and understand what is going on."

"Dad. Why?"

"You know what when your mother and me were dating she would call me every night and every morning also if she was having a bad day she would call or text me. Scott I know what you are going through. Now go and be with your girlfriend for a couple days and I will just tell your brothers you have gone to the office for me."

"Base from Thunderbird 1 come in"

"Base here Alan what's wrong?"

"We are unsure what to do with this fire as everything we have tried isn't working."

"Alan. My fire suit is in my 'Bird put that on and there is also some water sprinklers they should help."

"Field Commander are you sure?"

"Yes Alan they are going to work as they are the ones Virgil used on the tower the other year."

"FAB field commander." They cut off. "Alright Guys, we have a new plan after speaking to base and field commander. How many of those water sprinklers do we have on 2?"

"That is the plan those sprinklers from the other year?"

"Yes that is what field commander suggested and I am the one to go in."

" **ALAN** **YOU ARE NOT GOING IN**!" They all shouted down the mic knowing full well that Alan wanted to impress his brothers.

Before they knew it Alan had ran into the burning building with the water sprinklers in his hands. "Gordon report to base I am going after Alan." Virgil told Gordon as he ran after Alan in his fire suit.

"Base come in"

"Fish Face what's wrong?"

"Alan has ran into the burning building."

"Gordy calm yourself down. It was my idea Alan was just following my orders, so please don't have a go at him."

"FAB Scott" Scott pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Emily ' _Hey Em. Dad is giving me sometime off he knows about us. Scottxx_ ' Scott knew he would have to get packed and in the air before his brothers got back to murder him for allowing Alan to run into that burning building.

Scott's phone went off and it was Emily responding to his text message ' _That is great Scotty. I can't wait to see u. Emxx_ ' Scott had finished packing his stuff looking forward to see his girlfriend who he hasn't seen for 2 months because of work. He was walking back to the office where he saw Jeff sat at his desk. "Dad. Alan was putting the new idea to the guys and let's say it didn't go down well. Alan suited up and ran into the building to put the fire out."

"Scott."

"Just don't yell at Alan if this works."

Scott took off and headed to Australia to meet Emily whilst his brother were still dealing with the fire. Virgil ran into the building after his youngest brother who had gone into the building to place the water sprinklers. "Alan where are you?"

"Virgil I am heading out. I don't have anymore water sprinklers."

"Well Alan it is a good thing I have so that you can complete this mission that our field commander set you."

"Thank you." The two brother set the last of the water sprinklers and then ran from the building to set the water sprinklers off and it was working they were doing their jobs and the emergency services were happy to allow International Rescue to pack up and head back to base after a long 5 hours trying to sort out away to get rid of the fire.

"Base from Thunderbird 1 come in"

"Base here Thunderbird 1."

"We are leaving the scene the water sprinklers worked and the emergency services are happy to let us go."

"FAB Thunderbird 1 see you when you return to base. I need to speak to all of you when you return. Base out"

"Thunderbird 1 out" Alan was hoping it was something good instead of something bad but he would have to wait until returned to base.

* * *

 **A/N The TAG episode in which I am referring to is Inferno where Virgil helps the fire fighters put out the fires. They had used Water ball sprinklers. If you have seen the episode you will know what I am talking about.**


	3. Emily Amelia Potts

Chapter 3- Emily Amelia Potts

Emily's POV

I am Emily Amelia Potts Scott Tracy's girlfriend. We meet at Coal Hill Boarding School when he came to support his younger brother Alan on sports day and I could see the brotherly bond between Scott and his youngest brother but there was something else as if Alan looked at Scott for a father figure. I saw Scott and I went to speak to him, before I knew it he had asked me out for a drink.

When we first started to properly seeing each other he explained to me that when he was younger he lost his mother whilst on holiday due to an avalanche protecting his youngest Alan who at the time was a 2 year old. Then when his father locked himself away Scott become the father figure for his younger brothers making himself ill and falling behind on his studies.

Both my parents are lawyers and when we had our argument they were not happy that I wanted to become a teacher to help those children that need help and not following in the family tradition of lawyers.

I was sat in the Tracy Penthouse in Sydney as Scott told me to, knowing I was safe here and they wouldn't get pass the security. I was sat in the over sized living room making notice for my exams at the end of my final year at university so that I can become a teacher doing all my training at a boarding school allowed me to keep this hidden from my parents and with them already offering me a job.

It was early evening when there was a knock at the door "Who is there?"

"Miss Potts we have had a call from Mr S. Tracy to make sure that you are alright after your phone call to him. He has also told us to make sure that you are eating and if you have any problems not to hesitate to contact us."

"Thank you. Would it be possible if I could order something to eat?"

"Yes Miss Potts."

"Could I have some cheesy nachos please."

"Right away Miss Potts."

Whilst I was eating my phone went off she looked it seeing it was Scott it read ' _Hey Em. Dad is giving me sometime off he knows about us. Scottxx_ ' this worried me as I had yet to meet the great Jeff Tracy but what Scott was had told me he was very strict on things.

I thought the best thing to do was to reply to Scott to keep his mother hen sense at bay ' _That is great Scotty. Can't wait to see u. Emx_ ' I knew that I must keep my phone on in case Scott called me to ask me to pick him up, but knowing him he would drive here and surprise me as he always does when he comes to see me.

I miss Scott when he is at work but I know he will call when he can and I know he comes to see me when he has time off work. He told me that he works for his father with Tracy Industrists. But what I don't understand is the fact that he should get loads of time off work and I might not see him for 2 to 3 months and then I will see him for a week. I believe he is hiding something from me but I don't know what. It has been a long day so I decided to call it a night and go to bed. Before I knew it, it would be morning again and with the staff ensuring that I was eating and I was happy and knowing my boyfriend he would have phoned the office to inform them that I was going to be here also ensuring that I am happy and eating because he knows if I am worried or stressed I would forget to eat. I phoned down for room service for breakfast to keep my boyfriend happy.

I got up and by the time I had done this room service had brought my breakfast up and also informed me that Scott had called them to inform them that he was coming to the mainland this did take me by surprise. Although I was the only one staying in the Penthouse they asked if they could come in and tidy up as the last Tracy to stay here was Gordon and he had a horrible habit of leaving rubbish all over the house I discovered when I arrived at the penthouse. I had spent the first day cleaning so she knew she had a clean environment to work and currently live in, until she could get an apartment and also the fact that now Scott knew I was here he would try and come over to ensure that I am alright and he would probably come with me to get the rest of my belongings from my parents house.

"Regarding the last Tracy to stay here was Gordon this house is very clean."

"That is because I cleaned it when I got here. You didn't know I was coming and if you did you didn't get much warning that I was come and I feel bad for coming here in the first place."

"You have not been a problem here, it has been a pleasure looking after someone who isn't a Tracy and you will always welcome here."

"Thank you so much you don't know what that means to me."

I decided to take a walk around the Sydney beaches when I found myself on a beach thinking about the argument I had with my parents and my boyfriend and how his family have reactive to his news. I was walking along Campbell Parade feeling at home by the beach and the sea hoping that if me and Scott settled down to have a family we would live by the coast in Australia but then again it is we make decisions together.

* * *

 **A/N Hi Guys, sorry for the wait for the next chapter but thanks to the School Holidays my work place has put extra staff on shift which happens to be me so they have a female member of staff on shift. This week alone I am going to be working for 3 days and next week for 4 days. Also, with Bank Holiday as well I am busy all weekend. As of September I have been given a new shift pattern which means I only have 3 days off a week if I am lucky.**


	4. Mainland

Chapter 4- Mainland

Scott left Tracy Island before his brothers returned from their rescue so that he doesn't get questioned when they get back. Scott knew he would have to sort his relationship out and hopefully support his girlfriend.

Scott decided to call ahead to the Penthouse knowing that the last Tracy to stay there was Gordon and all the Tracy's knew what Gordon likes to make a mess and not tidy it up. "Tracy Penthouse, how many I help?"

"Hello, I am Mr Scott Tracy."

"Mr Tracy, sorry. What can we do for you?"

"I am on my way over, as you are aware my girlfriend has been staying there and knowing my brother Gordon was the last one to stay there and he leaves it a mess."

"We will ensure that the Penthouse is clean and ready for your arrival."

"Thank you I shall be with you in a couple of hours, please don't tell Emily I would like to surprise her."

"Alright Mr Tracy we will try and keep it from her although she hasn't left the Penthouse since she got here and we are starting to worry about her."

"Thank you."

Scott was making way over to the mainland then he saw a blip on his scanners knowing it was his brothers going home after putting out a fire "Lady Lucy to Thunderbird 1 & 2" It was only Thunderbird 1 to respond and knowing Alan he would want to make  
/sure that his oldest brother is alright.

"Hey, bro. I hope that what ever that phone call was about things are going to get better."

"Yer they are but only over time. Dad has given me sometime off, so please look after my bird and don't do anything I wouldn't do." The others silently laughed in the background knowing that the com link was open and not wanting to give away that they  
/could hear everything that was going on.

"FAB Scott don't worry about us, just worry about yourself for once." There was an open com channel so Thunderbird 2 and base could hear everything that was being said but they decided not to say anything. "Scott you have been looking after us since we  
/lost mum and you didn't complain once helping the others with their homework looking after a toddler. You had to feed us, do all our washing, shopping and care for us when we were ill. Scott I am sure all the others will agree it is about time we  
/help and look after you." The oldest and the youngest Tracy ended transmission and they both went on their way.

Scott got to Australia and landed at the airport and stored his plane in the hanger that was the benefit having a name like Tracy they had private hangers in a few countries which made it easier for when they had board meetings or they just want some  
/private time on the mainland just like Scott needs now. "This is Lady Lucy permission to land."

"This is Sydney airport permission is granted Mr Tracy please use runway 3 and the hanger will be ready for when you arrive."

"Thank you tower I will use runway 3 be landing in 5 minutes."

Scott landed his beloved Lady Lucy and taxied into the hanger, hoping that his car was there so he could go straight to the Penthouse to surprise his girlfriend. Scott completed the shut down on the plane and updated the logs for when he takes off again.  
/"Welcome Mr Tracy, your car is out the front waiting for you. May I ask how long you are planning on staying?"

"About a week but I will call if I am going to be going home earlier or later."

"Very well Mr Tracy have a good trip." Scott decided to get Emily some flower. So Scott parked and walked into a flower shop.

"How many I help?"

"Ah, yes I would like to get some flowers for my girlfriend."

"What colours would you like Sir?"

"A range of colour please." The lady in the shop got the flower and then Scott paid for them and got on his way. Scott was think about what Alan said to him ' _just worry about yourself for once_ ' if only his brothers knew what was really going  
/on.

Scott arrived at the Penthouse and left the car out the front allowing the staff to park his car for him. "Welcome Mr Tracy, I hope you had a pleasant journey."

"The journey was alright and I had no problems."

Scott walked into the Penthouse and to his surprise Emily was working with paperwork all over the place which didn't surprise his. "Hello Sweetie"

"Scott" Emily dropped what she was doing and ran over to her boyfriend knowing that they don't get to spend a lot of time together.

"Hey Sweetie, I have brought you some flowers. How are you?"

"I am better now that I have seen you but the staff here have been looking after me very well. But, I do still need to go home to get my stuff not that my parents will be happy about it. Thank you for the flowers Scotty."

"We will do it together"

Emily put her stuff away and then spent the rest of the evening with Scott knowing that the only reason why her boyfriend was here was to help her get through this. "Emily darling we going to do it together. I don't need to worry about work so I am all  
/yours."

"Love you Scotty."

They were sat watching the tv when the news started and the headlines included the wild fire which IR responded to and then an earthquake which his brothers were at when the news was running live, worrying Scott he knew he couldn't call home until he  
/was alone. "I am going to bedScott."

"Alright Sweetie I will be there shortly, I just need call home to inform that I am alright and what my plan is."

"Don't be too long. Love you."


	5. Personal Belongings

Chapter 5- Personal Belongings

 **Disclaimer- Emily Potts, Peter Potts and Susan Potts are mine. I don't own the Thunderbirds.**

 **A/N Sorry it has been a while for an update I have just been really busy with work and all my other commitments that I have. Next week I am working over 40 hours in 1 week so there is very little time in the day for me.**

* * *

After a long night together Scott and Emily were sat watching the news when the news headlines caught Scott's attention ' _International Rescue are currently dealing with a seaquake_.' Knowing that they knew what they were doing left some relief in Scott. "Scott what's wrong?"

"Nothing Em. Just tired after a long week at work that is all. How about we go to bed?"

"Yes, I guess you are right it has been a long week an I still need to get my stuff from my parent's house."

"Em, **we** will do it tomorrow but lets get some rest, so we can go in with a level head."

"Scott, I don't have anywhere to live unless you know of a place?"

"Let me contact Dad to see what he say."

"Scott I don't want to be a burden on you."

"Emily Amelia Potts you are not a burden to me."

Emily went to bed leaving Scott in the living room thinking about calling home but not knowing all the facts and if his brothers were home he just texted his dad knowing he would respond to it when he could. ' _Hey Dad, when it is alright for you can we speak please_. _It is important but not critically important. Scott'_ Scott sent his text and went to bed knowing his father would ring him as soon as he was available.

It was the early hours of the morning when Scott's phone rang knowing it was his father or brothers tell him that they were all aright. "Scott Tracy speaking"

" _Scott you texted me, what's wrong_?"

"Hang on a minute dad." Scott got out of bed so he didn't wake Emily up and walked in the living room. "Dad, Emily has a problem as she has been kicked out of her family house and has nowhere to live I told her she could temporarily stay here at the Penthouse, do we still have mum's place?"

" _Alright, I won't ask why she has been kicked out of her family home. Yes we do still have your mother's old place, are you asking what I think you are asking me_?"

"Dad please she would be safe there and her parent's won't find her just until everything has calmed down and we can sort something out, I can't bring her to the island because of work I am at an end."

" _Alright Scott here is what you are going to do, because the key to your mother's place is here on the island you would have to come home to get it, in which we can be on cover up for a week and then you can fly out there and spend a further week together._ "

"Are you sure dad? I can't allow you to give me all that time off they will need me out. Thank you for allowing Emily to stay at Mum's old place."

" _No worries Scott she can stay there as long as needed_."

Jeff and Scott finished their phone call and as it was 6:30am he decided to have a shower and start to make his famous pancakes that his brothers always wanted after long mission. As the smell wondered to the bedroom waking Emily up. She wondered into the kitchen seeing dancing around with his earplugs listening to something, so Emily decided to creep up behind him "BOO" Scott jumped a mile from Emily's point of view it was funny. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Dad called me, shall we eat these whilst they are hot and then we can go and get your stuff from your parent's and then you can come and see the Island as I have found a place where you can stay for as long as you need."

"I don't know what to say Scott, you have done so much for me already and I have just piled more and more problems onto you."

"It is the least I can do for my girlfriend." They finished their breakfast and then hit the road to travel to Emily's parents as they got closer Scott could see she was getting more and more nervous. "Sweetheart if you can't deal with it you can wait in the car and I will go and get your belongings."

"Scott like you said we will do it together, my parents don't know we are together." They pulled up onto the drive of Emily's family house where she grew up. Emily's Dad was doing the gardening he hadn't seen his only daughter getting out the car to head for the house.

Scott knocked on the door when Peter turns around and saw Scott and Emily. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"To get my personal belongings out of my room or what is left of it and then go and live somewhere where you will never find me again." Scott and Emily made their way to her room knowing they wouldn't have long to pack all the stuff. "Scott, can you pack photos and any other stuff and I will pack all my clothes."

It was an hour after they arrived they were finished packing they were taking the boxes out to the car and Emily left one part of her life behind and moved on.

Scott and Emily made their way to the airport to put all of Emily's boxes in the plane ready for the trip to Tracy Island. Once they had loaded the plane they went out for a meal and Emily was looking more comfortable than she did before going to her family home to collect her personal belongings.

"I know you are upset and everything, but I will be there for you."

"Thank you Scotty."


	6. Operation Cover Up

Chapter 6- Operation Cover Up

Scott and Emily had an entertaining evening knowing full well that they would have to fly back to he island. Emily was starting to get nervous meeting the rest of Scott's family although Scott had told her so much about his family but knowing that they didn't know anything about her.

* * *

Tracy Island

The boys had just returned from their latest mission which was a messing one. Alan just finished closing down Thunderbird 1 and then walked into command and control "Alan go and have a shower, otherwise your Grandma will hit the roof and if your uniform is anything to go by I dread to see what the others are like."

"They are just as bad dad." Alan left command and control and headed to his room to shower. It was a few minutes later Virgil and Gordon and like Alan they were filthy knowing that they would have to have a shower before the debriefing started.

The boys returned clean and fresh knowing that they would have to have debriefing and Jeff wanted to tell the others that Scott was bring someone back to the island. They retold what happened and how no lives were lost. They finished debriefing and the boys were just about to leave when Jeff stops them.

"Before you leave boys I would like to have a word with you." They sat back down again. "As you know Scott is still currently on the mainland, but is heading home again we are going to be on operation cover up as he is bringing someone home again and she doesn't know about us. From what Scott has told me she has been having a hard time."

The boys knew it was serious if their eldest brother was bring someone home as he never brings anyone home.

The boys left the office to go and sort the house out so that there was no evidence of International Rescue in the house as the boys like to leave their paperwork all over the house. "Hey Virg, do you think this mystery person that Scott is bring back has something to do with that phone call?"

"I don't know Alan, from what Dad was saying in the meeting, it isn't good, and for Scott to bring someone home is serious. We will have to wait and see."

Virgil and Alan walked back in through the house to found Gordon swimming in one of the swimming pools. Alan sat on the poolside with his feet in the pool. Gordon felt the change with the water and came up. "Al, why don't you get in?"

"I am more worried about our brother, he goes over to the mainland for a week and then he comes home with a stranger, I am scared that he is hiding something from us." Virgil got up and sat next to Alan knowing that he was on the edge of crying. Alan felt bad as Scott had looked after him since he can remember and now all Alan wants to do is look after Scott.

Jeff stood in his office looking at his other sons Virgil was sat next to Alan hugging him and his pranker son Gordon was reassuring him from the pool. Jeff could see that Scott bringing someone back to the island was having an affect on his other sons, Brains had agreed to go and do Scott's rotation on Thunderbird 5 whilst Alan brings John back, but the way Alan is Jeff was thinking that he might have to go.

Alan got up from where he was sat and ran up to the villa "Dad give me a minute and I will be ready to launch." Before Jeff could say anything Virgil and Gordon came back in.

"Dad, is Alan alright?"

"Yes I believe he still thinks he is going up to Thunderbird 5."

"Dad you know this is affecting him as well, Scott was like a father to him after we lost mum. Would you let Alan go if I went with him, even though he is not going to be on his own?"

"Virgil, I know that he wouldn't be on his own, but I would feel better if you went as well. Go and suit up."

"FAB father" with that Virgil ran off to get his uniform get to Thunderbird 3 before his little brother did. Virgil got to the big red rocket before Alan did as he wanted to freshen up after his break down by the pool. Alan got into Thunderbird 3 to see Brains in the passenger seat and Virgil in the co-pilot seat.

"Virg, as much as I don't mind your company, what are you doing?"

"Alan, dad wasn't going to let you fly so I suggested that if I came with you would he let you fly, so here I am." They heard over the radio ' _Thunderbird 3 are you ready to launch?_ '

"FAB Father. Launching in 3...2...1 Thunderbird 3 is go." It was a quiet trip up to Thunderbird 5 John and Brains swapped places and before you knew it they were on their way back.

It was 6 pm on Tracy Island when they were all sat around the table enjoying their dinner when Jeff's watch started to bleep so he left the table to go and talk to his eldest son "What's wrong Scott?"

"I am just checking in, Emily is asleep in the passenger section and we should be home in an hour maybe an hour and half depending on the weather. Dad there is some storms heading your way, but still double check with TB5."

"Thank you Scott. I will make sure that the guest quarters are prepared for Emily and I will check with Brains regarding the weather front."

It was just over an hour when Scott radioed in "Lady Lucy to Tracy Island over."

"Tracy Island here. Is Emily still asleep? You have permission to land."

"Yes she is so I will carry her in so no welcome party plus I am tired as well. Thank you dad coming into land." Jeff went down to meet his son knowing that Scott is going to be running on fumes it might be easier if he carried Emily to the guest quarter this would allow Scott to go straight to his bedroom.

Once the plane landed and shut down Jeff entered the plane and saw Emily asleep and then headed to the cockpit and saw Scott fast asleep at the controls. "Oh Scott."

"Virgil could you come down to the hanger your brother has fallen asleep."

"FAB" Virgil and Jeff took them to their rooms and allowed them to sleep. Jeff looked in on Scott to see that he was still asleep.

"Sweet dreams son."


	7. Explanation

Chapter 6- Explanation

 **A/N- Sorry for the long delay to updating but since my last chapter I have been going through some health problems which has now been sorted out. Also, I have been really ill as well and pulling extra shifts at work so I have had a bad month or so.**

* * *

It was 9am before Scott appeared from his bedroom to find his girlfriend not in the guest quarters, so he walks through the villa to find her already getting to know the Tracy's. "No one to welcome me back."

"Na, Scott dad told us to stay away as you might not want a welcoming home party. But I am happy you are home." Alan ran up and hugged him. Scott went and joined his family and Emily.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I feel better Scotty and your family have been really welcoming, but they are really nosey."

"I guess I will have to make sure everyone knows who you are and that they would have to go through me." Scott looked at all his brothers to let them that he means business.

"Scott aren't you going to introduce us to this wonderful lady?"

"Ok guys, you can all stop flirting I know what you are trying to do and it is not going to work." Scott sat next to Emily.

"Ok guys. I would like you to meet my girlfriend Emily Amelia Potts we have been going out for 3 months now." Scott looked at the shock on their faces.

"So, Emily what do you do for a living?" Jeff asked

"I am training as a teacher."

"Emily may I ask what your story is?" Gordon being Gordon was asking more questions than good.

"I lived with my parents in Australia and started to train as a teacher behind their backs as they wanted me to follow what they do being a lawyer, once they found out they kicked me out. I meet your brother when I was doing work placement at Alan's school it was a sports event, anyway I saw Alan go over and talk to Scott and I slowly walked over to them. Alan introduced me to his oldest brother and I know from point of view it was love at first sight."

Emily looked at Scott for support feeling pressured from his family and then walked out. "Hey guys, why don't you leave Emily alone this whole thing is huge she just needs time." Scott followed her out not knowing the island Scott was scared that Emily would get lost.

By the time that Scott got outside Emily had vanished "Well done guys, I now have to go and find my girlfriend" with that Scott left and headed down to the beach where he would hopefully find Emily on the beach.

In the villa Jeff left to go to his office knowing that as soon as Emily is found they would head off to the old homestead instead of staying here with the Tracy family. As Jeff was sat at his desk there was a knock on the door "Come in." Alan came into the office. "Alan wants the matter?"

"Dad, I am worried about Scott. I was the one who introduced them to each other at school, that is why Scott likes to come over not only to see me but to see Emily as well. See the school don't know about it otherwise Emily could lose her placement and I could get into trouble with the school. Dad what do I do?"

"Alan you haven't done anything wrong. I have never seen your brother so happy he just needs time to sort everything out this all new to him. If you want to help your brother you can go and find Emily put your brothers mind at rest."

"FAB dad" Alan left the house to go and find Emily knowing that Scott would check the beaches so Alan decided the jungle and the Clearing. As Alan walked closer to the Clearing Alan could hear crying knowing that it was Emily so he walked through the gate "Miss Potts, you know it is ok." Emily turned around and saw Alan she wiped her face of all the tears.

"Alan I have been a pain for your brother and now your family hates me I am at an end can you help me even if the school doesn't know. I see you as my brother." Alan pushed a button on his watch to notify Scott. "Alan I can't do this anymore"

With that Scott walked through the gates and ran towards Emily and hugged her "Emily I would go to the end of the world for you and I now know that Alan would do the same for you. Now here is the plan we are all going back to the villa and then me and you are going to head to the Tracy homestead."

"Thank you Scott. Thank you Alan" The three of them approached the pool they walked straight pass the others and headed into the villa, whilst Alan goes to see Jeff.

"Dad, Scott was wondering if you have found the keys to the Tracy homestead as he currently helping Emily pack her things and they are going over." Jeff opened his draw and handed Alan the key "Dad another thing please can you speak to Gordon Scott isn't talking to any of the others"

Alan left the office and headed to his brothers bedroom where he and Emily were sat together. "Bro I have the key and you are more than welcome to go now. I will look after your stuff."

"I can't thank you enough brother." With that Scott, Emily and Alan made their way down to the hanger. Alan was helping by carrying the bags.

"I will see you when you return brother."

"Thank you Alan and look after my bird."

"FAB field commander." With that Scott finished loading the plane and took off into the sunset.


	8. Homestead

Chapter 8- Homestead

 **A/N- I was hoping once my work shifts sorted themselves out, I would be updating more that it is not happening as I seem to be working more. I have also got a few exams coming up this side of Christmas so I am spending time doing revision for them, as you can tell I don't have much spare time so I will update as and when I have time to.**

* * *

Scott and Emily left Tracy Island and flew over to the mainland where they would be staying in the old Tracy homestead in the middle of nowhere this made it easier for Scott and Emily to stay hidden from the public eye. What was also interesting about the Tracy Homestead was it had it's own landing strip. During the flight Emily had fallen asleep with meeting Scott's family and everything else that she had been through the last couple of days.

Scott brought the plane into land and then completed the logs. Emily looking so peaceful asleep Scott decided to carry his girlfriend into the house then up to his old bedroom. Once he had done that he went back down to the hanger to collect all their belongings. Scott felt bad about leaving the Island, so he decided to call "Hello Dad."

" _Scott. Gordon is sorry for what he said_."

"Dad it doesn't change things. It wasn't meant to be like this perhaps I should stay on the mainland and possible re-join the Air Force as a trainer or something."

" _Scott please don't, once you left the Island we sat down and talked and all your brothers like Emily and can see her as a sister and I can see her as a daughter Scott. Please don't do it again_."

"It's late Dad and I am tired so I will talk to you tomorrow. Good bye."

" _Bye son love you_ " When Scott finished on the phone he broke down crying but what he didn't know was that Emily was stood by the door and heard most of the conversation between father and son. Emily was worried about the fact that Scott considering joining the Air Force again.

"Come on Scott it's late and we are both tired." They both went to bed.

It was 8:30 before they woke up and both feeling refreshed. "Morning"

"Morning. Scott are you really considering joining the Air Force again."

"Emily, if my family can't accept us then yes I am really considering joining the Air Force again. You can work on the base teaching children as they have their own school and we can still be together. It isn't like I am going to be flying into combat zones."

"Please can we try and sort it with your family. Your family didn't do anything wrong, Scott they love you even I can see that please don't shut them out because of me." Scott got out of bed and headed to go and have a shower leaving Emily in the bedroom she decided to put the radio on and Queen was playing.

" _I've paid my dues_

 _Time after time._

 _I've done my sentence_

 _But committed no crime._

 _And bad mistakes-_

 _I've made a few._

 _I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_

 _But I've come through._ "

Scott could hear Emily singing at the top of her voice enjoying the song, and he was happy that she has started to relax. Scott was still unsure what to do should he joining the Air Force again or should not.

Scott and Emily spent sometime together watching the latest news with the Thunderbirds out as well Scott was getting nervous and worried about his brothers and his bird.

Scott and Emily decided to go into town as there was no food in the Homestead and Scott wanted to go to the cemetery to see his mum's grave and tidy it up if it needs it as the family had very little time to do it. "Scott what's the matter?"

"Emily, I need to go to the cemetery."

"Sure Scott what ever you need darling." Scott and Emil pulled up into the cemetery, once they pulled up Scott got out of the car and Emily stayed where she was.

"Emily I want you to come. You may never meet my mum, but she is going to be watching over us and you can meet her now." As Scott spoke Emily was started to get a tear in her eyes.

"Scott I don't have to meet her now if you don't want me to I can when you are ready." They both knew this wouldn't be easy and Scott knew that he would have to do this before he left to go back to the Island as he was unsure when the next Tracy would be coming onto the mainland.

Scott walked towards the grave whilst Emily hung back to give Scott some time to himself. "Hello Mum. It been a long time since one of us last came to see you. I know Dad came over awhile again but no one has been here since we have just been really busy with work. Now there is someone I would like you to meet." Scott looked over at Emily as she walked towards where he was. "Mum I would like you to meet my girlfriend Emily. Emily I would like you to meet my mum."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Scott and Emily stood around the grave for 10 mins before they said their goodbyes and headed back to the car to get their shopping before heading back to the homestead. Scott and Emily worked together in the kitchen to make dinner and sat down to enjoy it wasn't before Scott's phone was ringing.

Without looking at the caller ID Scott answered it "Scott Tracy."

" _Scott I am so sorry for what I said back on the Island._ "

"Gordon that doesn't change anything. I will come home when Emily is comfortable staying here on her own and when I am ready to, because at the moment I am not sure if I want to."

" _Scott please return home we need our field commander and our brother._ "

"Gordon like I said I am not sure what I want to do anymore. Sorry again Gordon" Scott hung up on him knowing full well that he was feeling guilty about what happened on the Island.

Gordon sat in Thunderbird 4 crying knowing that he could have possibly broken up his family because he wasn't thinking what he said before he said it. It had got to the point where Gordon had fallen asleep in his little sub and that is how Virgil found him 2 hours later.

"Oh Gordon, what have you done?"


	9. Tracy Meetings

Chapter 9- Tracy Meetings

Virgil was working in one of Thunderbird 2's pods and could hear a noise coming out of pod 4 which is where Thunderbird 4 lives as Virgil opened it he could see Gordon sat in the seat but leaning over the controls. Virgil opened Thunderbird 4 up "Hey Gordo what's got the fish so upset?"

"I called Scott."

"And..."

"Virgil he doesn't know if he wants to return home and it is all my fault if I had just kept my mouth shut this wouldn't have happened and our oldest brother would still be our field commander and our brother."

"Gordon it wasn't your fault you were just being inquisitive it is in your nature it is nothing to worry about and please don't do anything stupid."

"Thanks Virg, I am going down to my cove."

"FAB Fish."

Gordon made his way down to his cove. This place is where he goes when he needs time to think away from his family. Although Gordon is the funny one of the family he also has times where he needs to be serious as well.

Jeff was sat in his office thinking about the way that everything has planned out, and concerned for his eldest son's behaviour as he was really reconsidering joining the Air Force again and with his experience knowing his son he would not have a problem being instructor or even flying into combat areas. Scott left the Air Force and he was highly recommended ace pilot. Jeff knew he would have to speak to his other sons about this. "Boys please can you come to my office immediately."

Jeff got "FAB" and a few minutes later they all turned up, by the looks of things Virgil was still in his overalls from doing maintenance on Thunderbird 2.

"Virgil where is your brother?"

"Gordon is doing some thinking down at his cove." Jeff wanted to allow Gordon sometime to think but he was worried about his water son.

"Dad what is going on?" Alan asked.

"When I spoke to Scott yesterday he was considering staying on the mainland with Emily and join the Air Force again."

"Dad he can't." Alan broke down and started crying into John's shoulder knowing that his oldest brother could leave the family and he could never see him again. "Dad I am going to the beach"

Alan left the office and headed to the beach where he could think things through but instead he decided to call his brother.

" _Scott Tracy speaking_."

"Scott, please don't tell me that you are thinking about joining the Air Force again. Dad told us before you are ask?"

" _Alan you need to know that I love you and I don't know what I want anymore. I will always be your brother_."

"Scott please. You know Gordon has been down at his cove all day and I am currently sat on the beach after leaving Dad's office after he spoke to us. Scott if you won't consider coming home then I will fly out and drag you back myself."

" _Alright Alan, if I think about it then would you help to make sure that if I brought Emily back to the Island again she would feel welcome and included in the family_?"

"Of course I will Scott you know all I want for you is to be happy and for that to include us your family." Alan sat on the beach for another 2 hours thinking about what Scott said. Whilst Alan was thinking his stomach started to make funny noises. "I better feed you." Alan walked back up to the villa and headed to the kitchen in his own little world.

"Hello Alan" Alan jumped a mile that what happens when he was in her own little world.

"Gordon you made me jump"

"I could see that. I guess you were thinking about things with Scott and how he might not even return home."

"Yer I am worried about him. But I am hopeful that he will return and be the smother hen that we all know and love." Gordon and Alan left the kitchen and ended up in the pool enjoying themselves for once even through they were going through a hard patch in life and they knew it. "Hey Al, why don't we fly over and surprise Scott and treat him like the brother we love."

"That isn't a bad idea but then Dad would know that we have left the Island and left them short handed for IR. We will have to go and speak to him and make sure that it is alright with him because I am sure that he would say don't do it."

Virgil was in his art studio when John knocked on the door to speak to his immediate younger brother "Hey Virg can I speak with you a minute please?"

"John."

"Virgil I am worried about Scott and how he might join the Air Force and we will never see him again."

"I know what you mean, I think we should fly over to the mainland."

"Yes I agree but we should have to check with Dad." John and Virgil as well as Alan and Gordon. "Hey guys what are you here for?"

"To speak to Dad about Scott." The four brothers made their way into the office to speak to their father about one thing Scott. "Dad me and Gordon were wondering if we could fly over to the mainland and talk to him and tell him how much we love him." Jeff looked at his two youngest sons knowing they wanted to make it up to Scott. Then looked at his other two sons with the same look on their faces wanted to go and see their brother as well .

"Boys I know that you all want to see your brother but no one is going to the mainland and that is an order." The boys left the office and headed to the silos and they all knew that they needed to contact Scott and tell him how sorry they all are.


	10. Scott's Decision

Chapter 10- Scott's Decision

Scott was sat in the living room enjoying a hot coffee whilst looking at pictures of his brothers and with the news on the television ' _International rescue are currently dealing with a bridge accident. It looks like Thunderbird 4 is getting deployed which means there is someone in the water_.' Scott knew it was serious if they launching Thunderbird 4 he could see that Alan was flying his bird by the way he was being careful trying not to damage the bird.

"So Scotty where are International Rescue today?"

"They are at the seven bridge between England and Wales. They have had to launch Thunderbird 4 and it is bad."

"They will save the day like they always do, and you should speak to your brothers and your father I know they are all worried about you and you are of them."

It was a couple of hours before the brothers got back Gordon was cold after a dip in the Bristol Channel and whilst Virgil was flying his bird he was also worried about Gordon who was starting to show signs of hypothermia although Virgil had told Gordon many times to get changed out of those wet clothes.

"Virg, I don't feel so good."

"Gordon you are suffering from hypothermia get changed and you will feel better trust me."

"FAB Virg." As Gordon left the bridge he collapsed

"GORDON. Mayday Mayday Gordon is down."

"Virgil get him dry and then get him back to base."

"FAB" Virgil got Gordon into the med bay and got him sorted before heading back up to the bridge to fly the rest of the way home. Jeff was in the solio waiting for Thunderbird 2 to land before helping Virgil get Gordon to sick bay.

The four brothers got together and decided to call Scott to try to persuade him to come home to a family that is loving and caring. The four of them felt bad about what was happening to their brother and his girlfriend knowing full well it was their fault.

"Tracy brothers calling Scott Tracy." Hoping that Scott would answer his phone so they could tell him that they all love him and they want him to come home.

Scott saw his phone and realised his brothers were trying to contact him knowing full well that when they realise they have done something wrong they try and make things right again. "Hey Guys, what do you want? Where is Gordon?"

"Gordon decided to take a dip in the Bristol Channel and then decided to get hypothermia and then collapses. We just wanted to say we are sorry for the way we behaved the other day with Emily. We are wanting you to come home so that we can be a family again. Scott, Alan has been joy riding Thunderbird 1 and the paint work needs re-doing. Just come home please."

"John you know Dad wouldn't allow Alan to joy ride my Bird and plus I am thinking about returning home but I am still unsure about things. Give me time to think about it and I will give you an answer soon. John I am coming home now you need me to."

"Alright brother but please don't forgot us back here on the Island an return soon. Dad is starting to miss his right hand man and keeping the terrible two in line is hard enough."

Scott knew that he must return home to help need his brothers in check but then he was worried about Emily and wanting to be with her as well as his family. Emily walked into the living room and saw Scott sat on a chair with his face in his hands. "Scott wants wrong?"

"Emily I want to go home but I don't want to leave you. I should be looking after you."

"Scott if you want to go home, you go home I am not going to stop from going and I know you want to."

"Thank you Emily. I am glad that you believe in me but there is some days that I don't believe in myself."

"Scott I know your brothers believe in you and so do I." Scott and Emily hugged and they knew that it was going to be hard for the pair of them. "Scott you have a choice to make whether you stay here or you go home."

It was the next day before Scott realised that although his girlfriend needs him his family needs him more and he could tell that what with Gordon suffering from hypothermia and he should be with his family. "Emily I think I am going to head home but you know that I am only a phone call away."

"Scott I understand that you need to go home and I know that you are only a phone call away but your family needs you more at the moment and I am not going to stop you."

"Thank you Emily and I will be back before you know it and it is only a train journey into the city centre and I will call you every night for as long as I am at home."

"You better call your dad to let him know that you are going home."

"FAB. I will call him now."

"Scott Tracy calling Tracy Island."

"Tracy Island here Scott what's wrong?"

"Alan can I speak to dad please it is important." A few minutes later Jeff Tracy appeared on the screen. "Alan please could you leave so that I could speak to dad."

"I know when I am not wanted."

"Dad I am coming home you need me at home and Emily is happy for me to go she was the one told me to go home."

"Scott if you want to come home then I am not going to stop you but I know you are coming home because of Gordon and I understand that you are worried about your brothers and I understand. Gordon is fine just really cold he is already running circles around the rest of us."


	11. A Major Incident

Chapter 11- A Major Incident

 **Disclaimer- Thunderbirds, Chicago fire and Chicago med are not mine.**

 **A/N- I would just like to say thank you to JoTracy123 for helping with this chapter with giving me a few ideas for this chapter. I am also involving Chicago Fire and Chicago Med this story isn't a crossover but for the purpose of the story they are going to be in the next few chapters.**

* * *

Scott was still in the air flying home and the only person who knew about his return was his father he decided he wanted to surprise his brothers. So Scott decided to call his father to get landing permission with all his brothers in sick bay getting there annual medical exam so they didn't Scott come into land and with Jeff in the office they didn't think about anything.

Once Scott got home he headed down to sick bay where all his brothers were to surprise them as he told his dad not to tell his brothers. As he walked through the doors no of his brothers saw him "No welcome back."

"SCOTT, your back"

"Well of course I'm back, you didn't think that I would leave my brother who decided to get hypothermia."

"So you heard about it."

"You think jut because I was off the island and on the mainland and I didn't know what was happening." Scott got back into his life on the island knowing that he would have to speak to Emily everyday to make sure that she was alright.

Emily found that she was getting really lonely so she decided to head towards the city due to having a lack of food she need to get so more and she just wanted to get out and about. Emily was going to have to use the train as Scott had taken the car to get back to the airport to be able to get home.

Knowing full well what Scott is like she knew that if she didn't take her phone with her something was going to happen. Where Emily grew up there was an old saying ' _Red sky at night_ _shepherd's_ _delight. Red sky in the morning_ _shepherd's_ _warning_.' And when she woke there was a red sky Emily believed that something was going to happen but she didn't know what. As she was getting ready to head out her phone started to ring.

"Hey Sweetie. What are you doing today?"

"Hey, Scott, I was just waiting for the train to head to Chicago as I wanted to explore the city."

"I wish I was with you but one day when everything is back to normal we can both go to Chicago together and explore as a couple."

"Yes Scott that is a great idea."

Emily walked to the train station and waited for the next train into the city. The train stopped at the station as it was meant to and Emily jumped on and took her seat enjoying the ride until the train started to pick up speed as it entered the open land. Emily decided to get the train to Chicago as she explained to Scott.

The train stopped at a station a young male got onto the train with a backpack he was looking around as the train moved off from the station. They young male left an uneasy feeling in Emily as the train got closer to Chicago the young male got off the train a couple of stops before Chicago but left his bag on the train. Emily thought nothing of it but still uneasy about it. As they were heading into Chicago there was a bump in the track as they went over the bump

 **BANG**!

Bags and people were thrown all over the train including Emily. Emily was thrown from her seat and was left unconsciousness.

Meanwhile in Firehouse 51 Captain Casey and Lieutenant Severide were out in the courtyard doing drills when they heard over the comms "Squad 3, Truck 81, Engine 51, Battalion 25 and Ambulance 61 train accident Market Square."

"Come on guys let's rock and roll." Whilst they were packing up their equipment and getting on the rigs. They all raced to the train station where it was all happening. As soon as they arrived on the scene there was people everywhere. Emily was one of the train carriages where bits of the train carriage were flying everywhere. A section of the train carriage landed right on top of her and she was now trapped and no-one knew she was there.

Firehouse 51 arrived on scene and they realised that it was bigger than they realised knowing they would have to do everything they could to save as many people as they could. Emily was trying to stay calm she tried to reach her phone but couldn't as she was all alone and scared. "HELP" Severide could hear someone as he walked down the side of the train.

"Tony Capp come and give me a hand please."

"Coming Severide."

* * *

Meanwhile on Tracy Island Scott was sat at his desk doing some paperwork when Alan comes running into the office where Scott was working "Scott you better come into the living room quickly." Scott followed Alan where the news was on the television. ' _There has been a train explosion in Chicago where teams are trying to rescue all those trapped_.' Scott grab his phone from his pocket and tried to call Emily but got no answer this made Scott more and more worried.

He was so worried about her that he had headed to his tunnel to change into his IR uniform to race to scene hoping that Emily wasn't in the train explosion but knowing that Emily wanted to head to Chicago today left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his tummy that she was on that train. "Scott wait. If we go all guns blazing into that scene and we are not called it would look worried and I am sure as soon as they cant handle it we will get called now wait and see. I am sure that John is about to hit the klaxon to call us."

"I guess you are right Alan. I guess I am too worried about Emily as she is not answering her phone." So they sit and wait.


	12. Chicago Respond

Chapter 12- Chicago Respond!

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of: Chicago fire, med and police as well as the Thunderbirds.**

 **I would like to also thank JoTracy123 with helping with this part of the story as I knew what I wanted but working into the story was not easy so I hope everyone enjoys these next few chapters.**

* * *

Although Scott was all ready changed into his IR uniform ready to jump into action as they were watching the whole scene unfold on the television whilst the Chicago fire department worked really hard to free as many as they could. "Scott we will get called they can't manage on their own. Why don't you try and call Emily again?"

"Yer I should, but I am worried that something has happened to her." Scott called Emily but there was no answer again.

Meanwhile at the crash site District Chief Walker turns up after hearing about the accident over the radio knowing that 51 could handle it as they had done a year earlier, as he arrived he soon realised that it was much bigger that 51 could handle. "Boden"

"Chief Walker I was not expecting you."

"I had heard about this on the radio but it is much bigger than I thought. Now we have 2 options: 1. We call in more houses or 2. We call in International Rescue and work with them."

"I think calling International Rescue at this stage is the best thing we can do. When they do arrive we should send some of the engines back to their houses at least if there is a fire then we can still deal with it with engine 51 here we will be fine." Boden walked to speak to his Captain and Lieutenants "Casey, Severide and Hermann Chief Walker and I have decided to call in International Rescue there is enough houses here as it is and we have to think about the rest of Chicago."

"Alright Chief rescue squad is trying to free a female and we are making progress we are working with ambo 61 as well as Dr Rhodes as soon as she is free they are taking her straight to med."

"Thank you for that update Severide. Casey what about you?"

"We are working through the carriages that are still upright but it is taking time."

"Engine is still dealing with the small fires that have appeared but we are mainly helping with search and rescues with truck." Casey, Severide and Hermann left to get back to what they were doing.

"Calling International Rescue"

"This is International Rescue what is the nature of your emergency?"

"I am Chief Walker with the CFD we have a major train derailment and we are requesting your assistance as we don't have to equipment to deal with something on this scale."

"No problem chief my team will be there soon." As soon as John finished talking to Chief Walker he called his brother.

"Guys we have been called to the train crash just outside Chicago" John didn't even have time to finish what he was saying before Scott was in his tube heading to his bird. "Well I guess it is Thunderbirds are go."

Capp, Tony and Severide had final got through to free the young female from the wreck she was loaded onto a back board and then put straight into ambo 61 with Dawson at the wheel with Brett and Dr Rhodes in the back. They have a saying 'Drive it like you stole it' and that is what Dawson did straight to Chicago med where they were waiting for them to arrived with Dr Rhodes a trauma doctor he handed over to Will Halstead knowing he knew what he was doing.

Dr Bekker came down to ER before Dr Rhodes took off again to go back to the accident "Connor how is it?"

"Ava it is really bad I know Will knows what he is doing but I trust you can you please look after that young lady we just brought in. Her legs were trapped it took rescue squad 10 minutes to free her."

"Connor I want to come and help we have cancelled all our operations and sent them to Lakeshore to have them done."

"Fine. Tell Maggie let's go before 61 leaves. Dawson, Ava is coming as well I could use an extra part of hands you ambo crews don't want to worry about helping us doc's."

"Alright hop in lets get going again before they run out of ambulance."

When they returned to the accident Gabby saw her brother there Antonio "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Sorry sis this was no accident we have received information that it was a terrorist attack so we are investigating it."

"Antonio there is no way that any of you are going to get near that train we have to wear our helmets it is not safe."

"Fine sis but we are staying here and we will help in every way that we can." There was a loud rumble as if there was a fighter jet flying over and the next thing they knew International Rescue were landing at the site. The pilot from Thunderbird 1 came running out and headed towards the train "Who's in charge?"

"That would be me Chief Walker. There is still a lot of people trapped and we need help."

"FAB longs your men can work with us we are will be fine."

The people from the Firehouse 51 stayed at the accident scene working with International Rescue well into the night after they were meant to get stood down whilst shift 3 were meant to take off. All the other Houses left for shift change in their houses.

"We have got into the train carriage and we need medical help."

"Virg can you go with the Captain and the Lieutenant as they are going to be needing medical assistance."

"FAB" They got to it and rescued as may people as they could, but the down side to the job it that you can't save everyone and Scott was hoping that Emily was not in that number of people who had died.


	13. Family Panic

Chapter 13- Family Panic

Between the CFD and International Rescue they rescued 50 survivors but unfortunately there is the other side of things those who didn't make it. After a long and tiring shift 51 finally returned to the house. They parked their trucks and headed straight to the locker room before heading off. They were meant to have 48 hours off and they were only getting 30 hours after not standing straight down after the train derailment.

The Thunderbirds flew back to base after a long and tiring rescue. For Scott he could not stop thinking about Emily who was nowhere to been seen at the rescue site this worried Scott as he was afraid that his girlfriend was already dead. Instead she was lying in one of the trauma bays at Chicago med.

When International Rescue returned to base they had debriefing after a hard rescue and working with the CFD especially the people from Firehouse 51. "Gabby have you heard anything about our Jane Doe from the train derailment?"

"Yer Severide she is still in critical condition. She has a serious leg injury and a list of other injuries."

"Damn do you know if she has any family?"

"I haven't heard anything I might go and see her. I really hope that she has family out there somewhere who are searching for."

"I think that is a great idea we should go by after shift."

On Tracy Island Scott was phoning around the hospitals in Chicago hoping that one had Emily after he got off the phone with Lakeshore Hospital and the last hospital he had to call was Chicago Med. " _Chicago med Maggie, speaking how can I help_?"

"Hello, I was wondering if a long brown haired female has come into your hospital she might have been involved in the train derailment the other day."

" _We have a Jane Doe who was bought in the other day_."

"Was she wearing a necklace with the letter S or a ring with the letters E and S?"

" _Bear with me and I will speak with the doctor in charge of her care_." Scott waited a few minutes before the doctor in was in charge answered the phone " _Dr Halstead, speaking our Jane Doe was wearing a necklace with the letter S_."

There was a few minutes of silence from Scott's end of the phone he couldn't believe his ears that his girlfriend was alive " _Hello are you still there_?"

"Yes sorry I am shocked. Your Jane Doe's real name is Emily Amelia Potts and she is my girlfriend my name is Scott Tracy. I am on my way over."

" _Thank you for that Mr Tracy I will be waiting for you when you arrive_." Scott ended the call and ran to his room with a huge grin on his face to grab his grab bag before heading to his plane taking off to head to Chicago.

"Lady Lucy, Scott what are you doing?"

"Dad, I am going to Chicago to be with Emily. Now if you don't agree with that then I quit IR."

"No Scott I was just going to say good luck and keep in touch." Scott pushed his plane to the max to get back over to Chicago to be with Emily.

In Firehouse 51 they were still worried about the Jane Doe they rescued from the train derailment from the other day, normally they hear that they are going to be alright but when ambo 61 goes to Med they ask about her but nothing. "Brett can we go for a ride?"

"Sure thing Gabs." Brett and Dawson went for a ride which was to Chicago med to check on the Jane Doe as they don't know what her name was. Ambulance 61 arrived at med and headed into the emergency room where Maggie was at her desk.

"Hey Maggie, I was wondering if you have heard anything about the Jane Doe from the other day?"

"Actually yes, your Jane Doe is Emily Potts and her boyfriend is on his way over. I guess you guys were worried about her"

"Yes something along those lines. I think some of the guys from 51 will be popping over after shift to see how she is doing but we will let them know. Do you know when the boyfriend will be getting here?"

"No he didn't say, but when Will spoke to the boyfriend he said Mr Tracy which means we could have someone more important that Rhodes in this hospital. I am sure that Mr Tracy will love to meet the heroes of 51 and thank you guys for saving his girlfriend."

"We will let the others know what is going on with our Jane Doe." As they were about to go and see Emily their radios went off.

' _Ambulance 61 young female down from unknown circumstances. 56 Candy Street_.' Brett and Dawson left the hospital to head to their call knowing that they would need to update 51 and hopefully meet Emily's boyfriend.

Scott came into land at the airport and headed straight for the hospital where Emily was as he walked in he could see family's sitting around waiting for news about their loved ones and then people trying to find their loved ones.

Scott became worried at the state that Emily maybe in. "Hello I am looking for my girlfriend Emily Potts, I spoke to a Maggie and a Dr Halstead."

With that Maggie walked out into the waiting area where Scott was talking to the receptionist, where Maggie walked over to the desk "Mr Tracy I guess?"

"That's right, can you show me where my girlfriend is please?"

"Of course follow me and I will take you to her. Just a warning she is not as bad as she looks and I will get her doctor who you spoke to on the phone to come and explain what is going on." They walked towards Emily's room where she lying unconscious.

Scott was finally reunion with Emily after 5 days of looking for her after the train derailment and now he was finally with her. He didn't care what his family thought of him he was where he needed to be with Emily.


	14. Meeting 51

Chapter 14- Meeting 51

Now that a family member of their Jane Doe or better known as Emily Potts had been announced and Med was over the moon, the next job for their head nurse Maggie had to do was to inform the men and women of Firehouse 51 on the update. At the end of each call they are meant to move on to the next civilian in need, but this one was different they different they didn't know if it was because she was on her own or because there was something bugging them about her. After a long conversation between Chief Boden and Maggie about Emily, the Battalion Chief rounded up all his men and women to inform them on the update.

The men and women of 51 headed to the briefing room to find out what was going on. "As some of you are aware we rescued a Jane Doe the other week with the train derailment and I have just had word from Med that her boyfriend has made himself known to them. Her real name is Emily Potts and her boyfriend is a Mr Scott Tracy." Of course they had heard about the Tracy's and how they are famous. Wallace continued "After shift we should head over to med to make ourselves known to Mr Tracy and check in on our patient."

"Of course Chief." Captain Casey responded. After that train derailment 51 was never the same of course they had seen death and blood shed but nothing on the scale that the accident was on. They were lucky that they didn't get many train derailments, but when they did they were normally quite bad.

* * *

Meanwhile on Tracy Island the brothers were all sat around the pool talking "Have any of you guys seen Scott this morning?"

"No, I haven't but then I have been busy ensuring that the automatic emergency system is working and we are not missing any emergencies. I guessed he was in his room completing paperwork or he was down in the silos." At this point the brothers started to wonder around the complex looking for Scott, but when not of them could find him they headed to their fathers office. "Dad, do you know where Scott is?"

"Boys you better sit down." Whilst John and Virgil sat down, Alan and Gordon went to get everyone a cup of coffee before joining them. Once they returned with them Jeff started to explain what was going on. " As you might be aware Scott believed that Emily was on that train derailment and once he couldn't get hold of her, he started to believe that she had died on impact. Your brother wasn't going to give up so easily once he had got home he had started to call all the hospitals in Chicago to find out if Emily was there. I am lead to believe that he had found her and has gone to be with her."

They all looked at each other in shock. They couldn't believe that Emily was in the train when it derailed after all the death and suffering that they saw. All the brothers looked at each other and got up but not before Jeff told " Sit back down boys" he knew that they were going to get in a plane and head to Chicago to be there for their brother after all Scott cared for them after their mother had died and they wanted to return the favour.

"Dad, we should be there for him after he has done so much for us over the years and it is about time we repay that."

"Once I have spoken to Scott and sorted what is going on then maybe we can go over **WE** don't go over before he says. Is that understood?"

"FAB father." With that the boys went back to what they were doing before hand.

* * *

Firehouse 51 had just finished their 24 hour shift but they had one more job to do before going home to their families and that was to visit Emily in hospital and meet the boyfriend who had been searching for her. They walked into Chicago Med with truck, squad, engine and ambulance personal before Chief Boden they were quite lucky in the fact that Maggie saw them and shown them to the ward that Emily was on. "Thank you Maggie."

"No worries, but I am going to make you aware that hr boyfriend has not left her side expect to go to the bathroom and get a cup of coffee and as far as the nurses and doctors are aware he has not slept either."

"Right 51, I want you to wait out here whilst I go in and introduce myself and if he doesn't want us to be here then we go." Boden knocked on the door. Scott got up and answered it and was surprised to see someone else apart from doctors and nurses and he was half expecting to see his brothers here.

"Hello"

"Hello I am Battalion Chief Wallace Boden from Firehouse 51. The men and women of my firehouse rescued Emily from that train derailment and would like to see how you are doing but if you are not feeling like speaking to anyone then you are more that welcome to come by they firehouse. There is a firefighter bar 15 minutes from this hospital it is called Molly's come by and we will be there unless we are on shift."

"I am Scott Tracy by the way and I would like to thank you for saving her Chief. I think I will come out and speak to them to thank them." Scott looked at Emily before following Boden out of them room.

The men and women of 51 looked at Chief as he exited the room and saw a young male who looked like he hadn't slept for days. "Guys, I would like you to meet Mr Tracy."

"I would like to thank you all for saving her life and I am grateful for it. How can I ever repay you guys for doing this for me."

Captain Casey as well as lieutenant Severide stepped forward "Mr Tracy I know we don't know much about you but I am sure that you do enough for us as it is. The best thing you can do is help your girlfriend recover and jut keep us in the loop." Boden thank Scott for his time and Casey was still in the waiting room after he had told Gabby that he would catch her up. "Mr Tracy, I know you are worried about her and I know that the doctors and nurses in this hospital are the best that Chicago has to offer. I have been where you are and the best thing for you to do is to get some sleep. How about you come back with me and my wife we have a spare room."

"I can't do that to you and your wife. You guys have done so much for me as it is."

"If I ask her as well I know she will say the same. At least until she gets out of hospital. We don't want any money either."

"Fine then." Scott said good night to Emily before following Matt out to Gabby's car as they take it in turns to drive to work and it just happened to be Gabby's turn. Before they got back to the apartment Scott had fallen asleep and looked peaceful.


	15. At a Lost

Chapter 15- At a Lost

Scott woke up the next morning confused where he was as he looked around and was in a room he didn't recognise where he was. He walked out of his room and realised that he agreed to stay at Matt Casey's apartment last night. "Good Morning Mr Tracy. I hope you slept well?"

"Yes thank you I didn't realise how tired I was. I better head back to the hospital. Thank you again for letting me stay here and please call me Scott because if my dad or brothers come it will be really confusing."

"Like I said Mr Tra... Scott it is no problem, now here is a spare key as we are on shift for the next 24 hours please don't stay at the hospital for those 24 hours because I have eyes everywhere. You are also more that welcome to come by the firehouse. If you do and we are not there please hang around I will inform Connie who is Chief's assistance."

"Thank you again for all you have done for me and Emily." Gabby walked back into the room ready to head to work and because they live together Matt and Gabby car share into work. They had told Boden that they were going to be a couple of minutes late as they were going to drop Scott back off at Med to be with Emily.

Matt and Gabby walked into the firehouse and saw truck and squad were doing drills with Severide "Severide I will be back in a minute."

"Ok Casey. Oh Chief wants a word with you." Casey got changed into his uniform before heading to see Chief.

"Chief you wanted to see me."

"Yes, Casey. How is our friend Mr Tracy?"

"He is getting there but I think it is affecting him more than he is showing us. I told him that he can come by the firehouse if he wants but I don't want Connie to scare him off."

"Right I will have a word with Connie although we have already had briefing and I think everyone should be made aware of Mr Tracy."

"Alright Chief everyone is outside doing drills."

"Thank you Casey I will make sure everything is sorted out. Now go and make sure they behaving themselves." Casey left the office and headed outside to help do drills.

Scott spent sometime at the hospital watching Emily sleep he was becoming more worried about her and how she hadn't woken up yet. Scott decided to get shut eye as he had not slept great the night before. Gabby and Brett were also in the hospital after dropping off a patient in the emergency department and thought they would check up on him. As they looked through the window they could see he was asleep, Gabby decided to quietly go into the room and place a blanket over Mr Tracy and walked back out again.

She got out into the hall way where Antonio and Jay were walking towards them the brother and sister greeted each other. "What are you doing here bro?"

"We had come to speak to Mr Tracy about the derailment. We have caught the bomber and apparently he has it in for the Tracy's."

"That is great that you guys have caught the bomber and it is worrying that he had it in for the Tracy's." Gabby and Brett left the hospital to head back to the firehouse whilst Jay and Antonio hung around a little longer wanting to speak to Mr Tracy. Voight called Jay and told him to return to the District so they left the ad Jay gave the nurse his number to give to Scott when he woke up.

It was couple hours later before Scott woke up again. "Excuse Mr Tracy, but two cops came by and left this for you."

" Thank you nurse." Scott left the hospital and just walked and walked until he reached firehouse 51. Scott walked into 51 looking around for Casey, but couldn't find him. Hermann walked up to Mr Tracy "Can I help you?"

"Sorry, I am looking for Matt Casey."

"Who can I say is asking?"

Matt walked out onto the floor where Hermann was cleaning the equipment and Scott was there as well. "Scott" Matt walked towards Scott and Hermann. "Come on Scott I will show you around and introduce you to the rest of 51." Scott followed Casey and Hermann into the briefing room whilst everyone else was filtering in Scott looked around feeling lost in a firehouse. Boden walked into the briefing room where everyone was waiting for instructions.

"Alright I know it is the middle of shift but I would you all to properly meet Scott Tracy. Now I know and I want you all to make him feel welcome, and support him in anyway we can." Scott stayed at the firehouse for a couple of hours before heading back to the hospital to see how Emily is doing.

Scott walked back into Emily's hospital room where Dr Rhodes was looking at the screen with Emily's states on. "What is going on?"

"Mr Tracy, it appears that Emily is trying to wake up. Now I know it is early day's but she is doing really well so hopefully she is going to be alright."

"Thank you so much doctor for everything you have done for her. Please could you call firehouse 51 to inform them they have done so much for me."

"Of course Mr Tracy and we will keep a close eye on her and she will hopefully wake up soon." Dr Rhodes called 51 as requested and they felt so happy for him, but Scott just wanted his father to be with him.

Scott went outside to call the Island. Jeff answered it "Dad can you come to Chicago please." Scott said before he broke down crying. Matt and Gabby walked through the hospital looking for Scott until Dr Rhodes had inform them that he had gone to the garden and that is where they found him crying.

Matt picked up Scott's phone and saw he was on the phone with his father. "Mr Tracy I am Matt Casey with the CFD and me and wife have been helping Scott. I will take him back to our apartment."

" _Thank you so much, I will come straight over to Chicago as fast as I can."_ Matt and Gabby took Scott back to their apartment and told Dr Rhodes to contact them if there was any update on Emily.


	16. Meeting Jeff Tracy

Chapter 16- Meeting Jeff Tracy

Once Jeff got off the phone, he left his desk and headed straight towards his room packing clothes and toiletries into his overnight bag at that moment Virgil came along the bedroom corridor and could hear Jeff talking to himself. "Dad, what is going on?"

"Virgil you made me jump. I might as well explain it all at once. Please cold you round your brothers up and meet me in my office. But could you also do me a favour go and check that Tracy 1 is fuelled and ready to go."

"FAB Dad." Virgil left and rounded up his brothers then headed to Tracy 1. Virgil as worried that something had happened to Scott as he had never seen his father like he was. Jeff returned to his office where Virgil, Gordon and Alan were sat waiting for him and they had linked John in on the screen.

"Right boys I know everything that has happened lately has been weird ." They all nodded as Jeff continued "Scott called me in which he just broke down crying. I also know this behaviour isn't like Scott at all I am lead to believe that is happening with Emily is having a knock on effect. I don't know how it happened but someone called Matt Casey with the CFD took Scott's phone and spoke to me. I am going to fly over to Chicago to be with Scott. Virgil you are in charge, John is might be an idea to come back to the island until I can come home again."

They all replied "FAB" and Jeff was on his way to Chicago. Once he was in the air he thought it would be a good idea to call Scott or at least his phone.

Meanwhile, Gabby had to work to work at Molly's but her head wasn't in it. Hermann and Otis noticed she was also checking her phone every chance she got to see if there was anything new on Scott. Hermann told Gabby to go home knowing things weren't great with Scott at the moment. When Gabby walked through the door she saw Matt and Kelly sat watching the Chicago Blackhawks game. "Hey guys."

"Hey Gabs. Scott is still asleep and I have his phone here just in case it does go off. I didn't realise how much of a little sleeper he is any noise seems to wake him up." Gabby sat down next to Matt half way through the game Scott's phone rings so Matt decided to answer it.

"Scott Tracy's phone Matt Casey speaking."

"Mr Casey, I am calling to see how my son is?" Matt thought it would be a good idea to step outside so he didn't disturb Kelly and Gabby.

"It is really hard to tell Mr Tracy he seems to have shut himself down, he isn't eating much and he doesn't socialise very much. Both me and my wife are worried about him, is there anything I can do."

"I am currently flying over to you so that I can support my son. Now I normally don't like people running around for me and my family but as you have done so much for Scott and I don't know how I can repay you."

"Mr Tracy you don't have to repay us but I will drive to O'Hare airport to meet you there is no point you having a car as well as Scott. It might be an idea to text me when you have landed so that I can come and pick you up."

"Alright Mr Casey I am about an hour out from Chicago but I will let you know when I am about 10 minutes out."

"Alright Mr Tracy I await your message. My wife will look after Scott whilst I am out, don't worry about we have everything sorted." Matt went back inside after speaking to Jeff. "Gabby I am going to head to O'Hare airport to meet Mr Tracy if you are alright looking after Scott I shouldn't be too long." Matt left to head towards the airport. As Matt approached the airport he received a text message from Jeff.

Matt walked into the arrival's hall now Matt had only seen pictures of the great Jeff Tracy so he had an idea on who he was looking for, but Jeff on the other hand didn't know who he was looking for now he knew his name was Matt Casey and he worked for the CFD. Jeff was hoping that he was wearing something to do with the CFD so that Jeff knew who he was looking for.

Matt decided to wear his CFD lieutenant jacket as Jeff knew he was part of the CFD. Jeff walked into the arrival hall looking around for someone who he has only ever spoke to on the phone and then he saw a young gentleman wearing a CFD jacket and Jeff hoped that he was Matt and started to walked towards him. "Hello, are you Matt Casey?"

"That I am. I guess you are the great Jeff Tracy?"

"I am. How is my son?"

"He is still asleep at my apartment and we can go back to the apartment." Matt and Jeff left the airport and headed towards the car in which there was some uneasy tense between Matt and Jeff. "Mr Tracy I know you don't know me but Scott seems to trust me even though he didn't have to. Firehouse 51 has make him feel welcome and we are supporting him in anyway we can."

"Mr Casey I am thankful for everything you and your firehouse has done for my son. He has gone through a lot these last couple of weeks." Matt and Jeff arrived at the apartment and all Jeff wanted to do was see his son.

"Gabs, I am back." Gabby walked back into the living room and saw Matt standing in the room alongside him was an older man who she guessed was Mr Tracy Scott's father.

"Mr Tracy it is a pleasure to meet you even through it is under these circumstances. Mr Tracy, Scott is through there and he is still asleep I hope you have better luck trying to get him to talk and get him to eat something."

"Thank you for everything you two have done for Scott over the last couple of weeks."

"You are more that welcome to stay here as long as you need like we told Scott."


	17. Showing Signs

Chapter 17- Showing Signs

Jeff walked into Scott's temporary bedroom "go away" Scott was led on his bed facing the wall. Believing that it was Matt or Gabby coming in to try and get him to eat again.

"I am not going anywhere." Scott recognised his voice and looked around to see his father stood there looking at him.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"After your phone call and then speaking to Mr Casey I decided to fly straight over to and see you." Once Mr Tracy turned up Kelly decided it would be a good idea to leave as he felt that he would just get in the way. "I was worried about you and so was your brothers."

Jeff sat down to comfort Scott knowing that it would take time before Scott would be back to know. Scott fell asleep as Jeff hugged him, and with that Jeff left Scott asleep. "How is he Mr Tracy?"

"He is emotional drained but I think he will be alright."

"Me and my wife we are heading into work here. Scott has my phone number but here is my firehouse number. If I don't answer my phone please leave a message and I will get back to you. And as I told Scott you are more that welcome to come by the firehouse."

"Thank you so much Mr Casey. I know there is a lot of firehouse's which one is yours?"

"My firehouse is 51." Matt an Gabby left and headed to work. They knew it was going to be a long shift but with Mr Tracy looking after Scott. "Morning Chief."

"Morning Casey, Dawson how is Mr Tracy today?"

"Well Scott's father is now here so everything is better. We are still worried about him, but hopefully tings should be going back to normal soon. I know I have a back log of paperwork to complete but I am slowly working my way through it."

"I know it has been hard you and Gabby but both of you have done really well dealing with everything."

Casey left and went to the locker room to get changed before the bells went off. Casey was sat in his office catching up on the paperwork that had been stacking up.

It was 20 minutes later before the bells went off, Casey grabbed his phone in case Scott or his Dad tried to call him. The call was for a car that had gone through the front of a shop and there was a person trapped underneath it. The person in the car had been knocked unconscious but his foot was still on the accelerator so trying to free the shop lady from underneath was a dangerous job with the truck company working along side squad they freed her and got the trapped lady and the unconscious man.

Ambulance 61 and 72 took the two injured people to Chicago Med. Dr Rhodes was on the phone "Hey Matt, it is Dr Rhodes from Chicago Med I am just ringing to let you know that Emily Potts is showing signs of waking up. Please give me a ring when you get this." Dr Rhodes turns around and sees Gabby stood in front of him.

"Hey Doc. How is Emily?"

"Oh Dawson, if I knew you were here I would not have bothered to call Matt. She is starting to wake up but your husband told me to call him if there was any update on Emily."

"We were just on a call he probably hasn't had chance to look at his phone yet. I will call Mr Tracy and inform him and I will stay with her until someone else turns up. Gabby called Boden from her phone. " _Chief Wallace Boden speaking_."

"Chief, me and Brett are over at Med and I have just spoken to Dr Rhodes and Emily is trying to wake up. Now I don't want to leave her alone, I don't know if Matt has checked his phone. Chief I know I am still on shift."

" _Gabby you stay there and I will get a relief PIC and truck lieutenant. Please keep us in the loop_."

"Sure will Chief I will send Brett back to the house." Gabby went and sat in with Emily until Matt and the Tracy's arrived. Gabby was thinking back to Matt's first girlfriend who died in a fire.

* * *

xxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxx

Gabby's POV

' _3331 West Halsted Road' came from dispatch and the look on Matt's face said it all even I realised that address was a local clinic but I didn't realise that it was where Hallie Thomas worked his girlfriend at the time._

 _When we arrived at the address I saw Matt run straight into the building and then I realised that this clinic was the clinic that Matt was saying about as Hallie was working there part time. When I saw that Casey and Severide were carrying a young female, I soon realised that it was Hallie they were carrying out._

 _Everyone had a role to play dealing with the fire and the injuried. Me and Shay took Hallie to the hospital with Matt riding along with us in the back of the ambulance._

 _By the time we got her to the hospital she had stopped breathing and Matt was doing CPR on her but because of the burns she had received she didn't survive and this broke Matt._

xxxxxxxxxxEND OF FLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The way that Scott had just broken down in tears it just brought everything back. The hospital door open and Matt walked through it and he could clearly see that Emily was trying to wake up and they hoped that Scott would be here soon. All of a sudden the hospital door flew open and Scott came running through with Jeff following him.

"Come on Em. Please wake up for me." Her hands were slowly trying to move and she was waking up. Matt and Gabby thought it would be an idea to leave. "No please stay." They sat back down again.

It was two hours later before Emily's eyes were trying to open and she was waking up in her own time, but Scott felt like the pressure had been lifted off his shoulder.

 **A/N- PIC= Paramedic in Charge. Gabby Dawson was the main paramedic in charge although she was the candidate for Truck 81 as well.**


	18. Mental Health

Chapter 18- Mental Health

 **A/N- This chapter talks about mental health now I know what it is like to go through mental health as I suffer from it as well. I would like to thank JoTracy123 for reading through this as it is not the easiest thing to write about. But here it is.**

* * *

Emily had finally woken up and Scott was over the moon, but soon realised that there was something else going on. "Emily, I was so glad that I fond you. I was so worried that you died in the train derailment." Emily did not respond to Scott, he just believed that she was asleep at that point Dr Rhodes looked through the window to see if there was anyone in there and saw Scott. Scott thought it would be a good idea to step outside to speak to the Doctor. "What's wrong Doc?"

"Emily had suffered some serious damage to her lower spine and her legs were crushed although I am hopeful she will be able to walk again. Unfortunately, she may have a limp for the rest of her life."

"Thank you Doctor Rhodes. Now I am unsure about something else since she woke up she has been acting differently and I am starting to worry about her."

"Hey Scott, I need you to calm yourself right down and if you want I will speak to Doctor Charles who is our Chief of Psychiatry and will be able to evaluate Emily's mental capacity. How about you go home and freshen up."

"If it is all the same with you, I would like to stay a little longer." As time went on people started to notice the change in Emily's behaviour the main way they could tell was her eating habits and she was making herself ill by not eating or if she did very little. This began to start to worry doctor's as they can't release her until they had seen she had eaten properly.

They had also noticed that she was becoming really nervous and fidgeting around with her fingers even just talking she was getting nervous. Scott could see that Emily wasn't getting any better she was in fact getting she was getting worse. Scott was looking at Emily when there was a knock at the door. Scott went to the door and answered it "Come in."

"Actually it might be an idea to talk outside." Both Scott and the Doctor stood outside Emily's hospital room. "I am Doctor Charles Chief of Psychiatry and I have spoken to Doctor Rhodes for him to express his concern about Emily's mental state. Now, what has she been like lately?"

"Emily, hasn't been eating, she has also been getting really nervous and only recently she has been suffering from headaches as well."

"By the sounds of things she is suffering from anxiety, but I would like to evaluate her condition if that is alright with you."

"Yes that is fine with me."

Dr Charles sat with Emily evaluating her even though she was asleep. Scott decided it would b a good idea to head back to Matt's and Gabby's that way he would at least get some rest. Scott pulled out the key he was given when he saw Casey's pick up pulled up outside and Matt and Gabby got out an walked towards the door. "Hey, Scott I thought you would still be at the hospital with Emily."

"Well I was but Doctor Chares believes that Emily is suffering from some form of mental health and I fear that she is never going to be the same again."

"Oh Scott I am really sorry. Why don't you go and get some rest."

Dr Charles studied Emily closely and he could tell that she was suffering silently in pain. He believed that Emily not eating, becoming nervous and becoming emotional was her way of shouting out for help and it was eating her up from the inside. He could tell that she wanted help but was unable to ask for it. "Emily, I know what you are going through is challenging but I have seen that you have a boyfriend who loves you. If you let me I want to help you."

Emily didn't say anything she just broken down crying and Dr Charles knew that Emily wanted help. Daniel left her room knowing full well that it is going to take time before she is back to her normal self it she will ever be the same again.

Matt and Gabby headed to Molly's and they tried to get Scott to join them and allow him to breath and to stop worrying about Emily. They had finally got Scott to join them, but once they got to the bar they didn't realise how much Scott could drink before he actually got drunk. Normally, Matt only stays until the end if Gabby is working and as she was not working thy decided that 11pm was late enough. "Come on Scott buddy time to leave."

"I don't want to go mummy." Scott replied in his drunken state.

"Come on Scott" They left the bar and little did they know that Emily was getting help but the next step for her was to start to talk to someone. Matt, Gabby and Scott arrived back at the apartment where they put Scott straight to bed where he could sleep off the hangover.

Dr Charles found ways to keep Emily calm and the here and now. This was listening to classical music with no singing just music, and playing around with a fidget spinner kept her nerves at bay and it was working. Dr Charles didn't want to give Emily medical drugs to deal with the mental health issues she was facing. He wanted to see if not having drugs could be better for her.

Dr Charles could start to see an improvement in her behaviour and she was slowly starting to eat again it wasn't much but it was an improvement and the Doctors were happy with everything the next job for Emily was to learn to walk again.


	19. Meeting the Rescuers

Chapter 19- Meeting the Rescuers

Emily was getting stronger mentally and physically Scott was happy for her and the progress she was making. Although Firehouse 51 did meet Emily when thy rescued her, they wanted to meet her in person and they all knew Emily would have a long road to recovery and being able to walk again. Emily was determined to meet the men and women of Firehouse 51 to thank them in person.

Dr Charles decided to check on Emily to see how she was doing. "good morning Emily. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I am really well thank you Doctor although I am still getting quite nervous." Dr Charles signed off on Emily's charts and was about to leave when Emily stopped him "Excuse me, Doctor if I stay in a wheelchair please can I leave the hospital for a day trip?"

"Emily you may seem stronger emotionally and physically, but I will have to speak to Doctor Rhodes anyway where are you planning on go?"

"I was planning on going to Firehouse 51 to meet all the men and women who saved me that dreadful day." Dr Charles could understand what she meant and he also knew that the paramedics at Firehouse 51 would take good care of her if she did. He also knew that Emily had questions about that day and some of 51 still had questions about what happened. With Emily in hospital Hank Voight's unit had left asking Emily any questions until the Doctor's thought she was strong enough.

A few minutes later Dr Rhodes came into Emily's hospital room. "Dr Charles came to speak to me about your outing that you are planning on going on. Now I don't have a problem with you going to Firehouse 51 because I know that I can trust Brett and Dawson with any incidents that might happen. There are still rules that you are going to have to follow."

Dr Rhodes left to allow Emily to make a call to Scott knowing full well that she would not be able to leave Med unless she was with someone else and the best person for that job was her boyfriend. Little did she know that the great Jeff Tracy was with Scott and he was there for every step of the way.

Emily called Scott to see if he would take her to meet everyone at Firehouse 51. "Hey Scotty."

" _Hey Em. How are you doing today_?"

"I am doing great Scott. I have spoken to Dr Charles and Dr Rhodes to see if I was allowed to have a day trip out off the hospital."

" _Oh yes and where would you like to go_?"

"Firehouse 51"

" _Emily. I know you would like to thank 51 and to properly meet them. I will have to speak to their Chief because I... have been a pain for them anymore_."

"Scott. If you don't ask you don't know."

" _Alright. I will speak to Chief Boden and I will let you know. I love you Em_."

"I love you too Scott." Scott and Emily ended their call and got back to what they were doing. Scott was in Matt and Gabby's apartment and they came back in after their morning run before they went off to shift.

"Morning guys. Casey is there any chance that I could speak to you and Chief Boden?"

"Of course in fact we are heading into the Firehouse now for work."

"Brilliant, do you mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all but it might be an idea if you follow us that way you can leave when we are done."

Matt and Gabby jumped into Matt's truck and Scott followed in the hire care to the Firehouse. Matt and Gabby got out and headed into the Firehouse. "Morning Chief. Scott was wondering I he could have a chat with us?"

"That is fine. We will do roll call and then he can talk to us."

"Chief Scott is outside the Firehouse now."

"Alright Casey you better go and invite him in."

Casey went back outside to invite him in so that he could speak to Case and Boden. After roll call Boden and Casey headed towards the Chief's office where Scott was waiting for him.

"Chief sorry about this but my girlfriend would like to come and meet you all as it was your house that rescued her." Chief remembered the rescue squad rescuing a young female with no ID on her person and she was in a really bad way. The Jane Doe as she was back then was really upset most of 51.

"Of course she can. I know some people that would like to meet her. You wouldn't believe it but your girlfriend upset the whole of this shift."

"The thing is Chief is that she is still in hospital and is unable to walk herself."

"Alright Mr Tracy. I have the perfect idea but I will need to get Brett and Dawson involved if that is alright with you?"

"Sure thing Chief" Chief had asked Connie who is his assistant to go and find Brett and Dawson so they could help plan this.

A few minutes later the two paramedics knocked on Chief Boden's office "Chief you wanted to see us?"

"Yes please come in" Dawson and Brett walked into the office and saw Scott sat in the chair and Matt was stood behind Boden. "Brett, Dawson Mr Tracy here was asking me about his girlfriend coming to visit us but there is one exception she is unable to walk on her own yet. Now, I was thinking when you drop a patient off at Chicago Med you pick up Scott's girlfriend and bring her back."

"I think we can do that Chief."

"Thank you Ladies"

Brett and Dawson left knowing they have a mission to complete and they felt a lot of pressure to ensure that everything went smoothly.

It was around 10am when the bell's went off and Gabby looked at Boden and nodded knowing that it meant time to put the plan into action.

Once they dropped their patient off at Med they then went to pick up their next patient. They knocked on Emily's hospital door. "Come in. Hello what can I do for you?"

"Well we were asked to move you for your day trip."

"Ok. But how did you know about that?"

"A little birdy told us and we are here to help put that plan into action." Emily was very confused as to what was going on, but played along with it. Chief Boden called ahead and spoke the Sharon Goodwin and she was happy for this plan to go ahead.

Ambulance 61 pulled back into the Firehouse where Boden and Scott was waiting for their return. The rest of 51 was confused as to what was so special the ambulance returning. Brett jumped out of the front off the ambulance to open the back doors of the ambo and that is when Emily's face lit up like a Christmas tree to see she was in Firehouse 51.

Scott helped Emily out of the back of the ambulance and the hospital gave Emily a wheelchair to use and she was going to stay in that chair. They headed towards the common room where 51 were hanging round. "I would like you all to meet Emily Potts or you guys might know her better as Jane Doe." Squad looked in Emily's direction and they couldn't believe the improvement she had made over the last month.

"Hello guys. I would like to say than you to everyone for rescuing me that day. I don't remember much of that day but I am grateful that I am still alive thanks to you guys." Everyone remembered that day like yesterday that was a challenging day and one they are not lightly to forget in a hurry.

Emily stayed at 51 for a few more hours before she started to get tired and was ready to head back to the hospital.


	20. Rumours

Chapter 20- Rumours

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds and the cast of Chicago fire are not mine as much as I would love them to be they are not. I have huge respect for the first responders. All medical information is correct and up to date.**

 **A/N- I will try and update as and when I have time to, but with St John Ambulance at the moment we have been swapped with events so I am going to be out most weekends. I am also working more as well. Not enough time in the week but that is just me.**

* * *

Emily had an amazing experience at 51 but she had to return to Med as she was starting to suffer with the amount of pain she was in. Scott decided to take Emily back before he went back to 51. Although, Jeff was in Chicago he was starting to believe that maybe Scott just wanted a familiar face around.

Scott walked back to 51 wanting to do something, but no-one knew he was in the rescue business. "Sorry to bother you Chief but I was wondering if I could join you guys on a shift?"

"Mr Tracy as much we want to let you join us. I can't with a person like yourself."

"Chief now I shouldn't say this and you can't repeat this but I am part of International Rescue so I can handle anything that gets thrown in my direction."

"Fine Mr Tracy I will speak to Captain Casey and see if we can get you on truck for one shift." Scott left Boden's office looking forward to doing some work with you guys. Casey was called into the office.

"Chief you called for me."

"Yes Casey. Now I am not allowed to say anything but Mr Tracy would like to do a shift with us as he is in the rescue business."

"Sure thing Chief. I think it might be a good idea to have him on shift next time we are as we know Mr Tracy and first and third watch don't."

Once Casey left Boden's office him and Scott were talking about the dos and don'ts of what is to be expected on a call. Casey was still confused as to what sort of rescue business Scott was in.

It was 48 hours after Scott had spoken to Chief Boden about joining second watch for a shift. At morning roll call and briefing Chief Boden explained that they had a guest who was going to join truck 81 for one shift. The rest of 51 was worried who this person was as they were used to people trying to cheat their way into the CFD. Firehouse 51 have a policy which is open door to anyone who needed it, except they open their doors and bad people tend to break the trust of those in the Firehouse.

Scott walked into 51 and headed straight for the briefing room where the rest of the men and women of 51 were. Casey saw Scott stood outside and left the briefing room through the kitchen as he normally stands at the back. Severide picked up that Casey saw someone and followed Casey out. Once Casey got into the hall way "Mr Tracy" Scott looked around and saw Casey walking towards him.

"Captain I was unsure whether I should came in for briefing?"

"Chief has told the rest of 51 that there is a guess doing a shift with us." Whilst Casey and Scott were talking Severide came out and saw who their guest was.

"Sorry to intrude but Boden is going to have our behinds if we don't get back into briefing." Casey, Severide and Scott walked back into briefing when Boden saw all three of them return. Boden saw Scott in the corner of his eye when Casey left the room so he knew he was going to speak to him.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our guest who will be doing a shift with us Mr Scott Tracy." The faces of 51 all smiled knowing full well that Mr Tracy wasn't one of these bad people and he had been hanging around the Firehouse for a while now. Boden finished briefing and everyone went about their business.

Truck 81 went outside and was doing drills and were showing/ helping Scott in how certain things were done. They were all shocked to see what Scott could actually do. Stella Kidd walked up to Casey "Sir what does our guest do for a job?"

"All I know is that he is in the rescue business but I don't know what he does."

"He seems to know most of the fire equipment that we use." Stella went back to the drills they were doing.

Truck 81 were packing up al the equipment they were using for their drills and was heading back inside when the alarm went off ' _Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25 school bus hanging on the edge of a bridge_ '. Scott looked around and realised that this was him. He also knew that if his brothers found out he was dealing with emergencies when he was there to support his girlfriend they also knew he would always rescue someone who needed it but as Scott worked with the Air Force and then International Rescue hasn't known anything different.

"Tracy this is us" Scott followed Mouch out to the truck where everyone else was putting on their fire proof trousers, boots and jacket. They were all underway to the bridge and Scott was starting to become really nervous even though he is the coolest under pressure and bossing his brothers around but this time he was getting told what to do. "Mouch and Otis I want you to help stabilize the school bus. Kidd and Tracy I want you to help look after the kids and getting them off the bus."

"Alright Captain." They arrived at the scene behind Squad and Battalion and just behind them the ambulance arrived. Truck and Squad got to work as they had already been given their assignments on route. They couldn't believe the rescue site and the amount of destruction that the school bus had done. Scott knew if his brothers saw this they would not be happy. Little did they know John was listening to the incident on the radio.

Kidd and Tracy worked with rescue squad by taking the children from them and taking them to the awaiting ambulances. There was a young lad who had a penetrating chest injury with a metal pole and was crushed between two seats. "Kidd Tracy I need air bags and the saw."

Kidd and Tracy ran back to the trucks and grabbed the equipment that Severide asked for. Even though squad were dealing with getting the children off the bus Severide asked for Kidd and Tracy to join them on the bus and with the extraction of the young lad of course they knew Stella is also a paramedic but they didn't know Scott is also at Ambulance Crew level with the medical stuff.

Tracy followed the instructions of the Squad lieutenant and they saved the young boys who was crushed and had a chest injury. Dawson and Brett took the young lad to Chicago Med and wanted an extra pair of hands in case the young lads conditions got worse. "Captain Casey can we borrow Tracy?"

"Sure thing Dawson, just look after him and don't go all Gabby Dawson on him."

Casey walked over to where Kidd and Tracy were just having a break. Scott stood up as he thought it was a sign of respect especially with a senior officer. "Easy Tracy I would like you to go with Ambulance 61."

Scott walked over to Ambulance 61 "I was told that you guys needed help."

"Yes Tray we might need an extra pair of hands and we were told that you have some first aid skills."

"That is right." Scott jumped onto the back of the Ambulance whilst heading to Med the young lad's blood pressure was dropping. "Dawson his blood pressure is dropping he has internal bleeding."

"Brett how far out are we?"

"5 minutes out."

"Scott I am going to need your help." Together Scott and Gabby stabilized him. She was also surprised with what Scott actually knew.

"Dawson we are here." Brett climbed out of the front of the of the Ambulance to run around to help Dawson and Scott with the lad when she open the back up she saw both of them covered in blood. They ran into the ER where Dr Rhodes was waiting for them.

"GCS 5 with external bleeding from a penetrating chest injury thanks to a metal pole he was also crushed between two seats we have given him two bags of fluid through an IV and blood pressure is 80/40."

"Transfer on my mark 3..2..1 transfer." Brett, Dawson and Scott left the room to allow the doctors to work.

"Guys do you mind if I go and see Emily?"

"Not at all Scott in fact we would like to see how she is doing."

Scott walked ahead of Gabby and Brett when Gabby stopped to allow a bigger gap between them and Scott. "Brett I have been thinking I have an idea for what sort of rescue business Scott's in. International Rescue he knew his medical stuff and watching him at the rescue site he knew what he was doing." Of course some of the nurses and doctors had overheard their conversation and then they started talking about it.

Emily had heard what was being said an she couldn't believe what they were saying her boyfriend was part of the World's leading rescue operation. She felt like Scott had betrayed her trust.


	21. Life Problems

Chapter 21- Life Problems

Emily was fed up with everyone talking about Scott being part of IR. Emily couldn't and wouldn't believe it but as she started to think about it she could possibly understand when they first started to date she couldn't understand why Scott would not always respond to her messages or phone calls but she knew he would call or message back. As Emily was getting stronger mentally and physically and Dr Rhodes believed she was ready to start physiotherapy to be able to walk again.

It was just another normal morning for Emily as she was eating her breakfast when there was a knock at the door "Come in." Holly let herself in as she saw Emily. Holly had heard so much about Emily with everything that she has been through.

"Let me introduce myself I am Holly your physio." Emily looked at her with a confused look as she could remember Dr Rhodes saying about starting physio but she didn't realise that she was starting now. "Alright Emily I know what you have been through and I am here to help you." Emily found it hard to believe what people say now.

"Sorry Holly I am still trying to process everything and I have heard rumours about my boyfriend."

"No it is fine. We are going to start physio but I just wanted to get to know you." Holly sat down next to Emily and allowing her to speak in her own time. "Emily how about you tell me how you and how you meet Scott."

"Me and Scott meet when he came to the school where I worked at and it was thanks to Scott's youngest brother that we are together. Now I am unsure if I even know my boyfriend as I have heard rumours and now I don't know who he is anymore."

"Oh Emily have you spoken to Scott because if you talk to him I am sure he will explain everything."

"Both Emily and holly sat and were talking about things. Holly was trying to understand what Emily has been though. Holly also wanted to meet Emily's boyfriend after hearing so much about him.

Scott walked towards Emily's hospital room when he heard talking he thought he wouldn't go in but he soon heard Emily was talking about him something about hearing rumours. Scott ran knowing that everything was ruined people weren't meant to find out and now it is like everyone in Chicago knows his biggest secret.

As Scott ran he ran straight into Dawson and Brett they saw the state that he was in and they went after him. As they approached they saw him run into the back of the ambulance and all they could hear was crying. Dawson knocked on the back of the ambulance when all of a sudden the crying stopped and Scott tried to act all professional. Gabby opened the door "Scott it is ok to cry. I know I don't understand what you are going through, but I want to help. I know men who have cried after they lost their brothers in arms."

Where Scott had been crying he cried himself to sleep in the back of 61 so Gabby strapped him in, before heading back to the house where Captain Casey was waiting for the ambulance to return. Brett got out the cab "Brett where is Gabby?"

"She is here, but please be quiet we don't know what happened but Scott is asleep in the back of the ambulance that is where Gabby is she is watching Scott."

Brett opened the back of the ambulance and saw what Brett meant. Casey walked over to the squad table "Hey Guys, is anyone able to fireman's carry Scott to the bunk room?"

"Sure thing Captain." Cruz and Tony carried Scott to the bunk where they left him to sleep and Gabby followed to make sure that everything was fine she also took his phone just in case it went off and she didn't want to wake him up.

Meanwhile on Tracy Island John was looking at the news around the world when a headline caught his eyes. ' _Chicago fire saves young lad from School Bus_.' John blanked it until he saw a picture of the accident scene where he saw a picture of what he thought was his oldest brother.

John ran to his father's office "Dad who does this look like?" Jeff had a look at the picture and saw who John saw.

"What is your brother doing?"

"I don't know Dad." The picture was a picture of Scott helping the paramedics getting a young lad into the back of the ambulance. Jeff was surprised to see his eldest son rescuing people now he was worried about how he got to do this. Jeff thought about calling Scott, Jeff's phone was ringing and ringing he was beginning to worry about Scott when someone answered it. As gabby had taken Scott's phone so it didn't wake him up.

" _Scott Tracy's phone Gabby Dawson speaking_."

"Ms Dawson I don't know what has been going on, there is a picture of a school bus rescue and it looks like Scott was there."

" _Mr Tracy, yes your son was at that accident scene but he was helping us and we were watching him closely. Mr Tracy I don't know what happened but he helped me and Brett taking the young lad to the hospital and went to see Emily after we dropped off but he came running through the hospital corridors upset_."

"Thank you for everything that you have done." Jeff ended the call worried about Scott again but knew he was in safe hands with Firehouse 51.

* * *

The next day Emily was having her breakfast before Dr Rhodes and holly walked in and checked on Emily to see how she was doing mentally and physically. Both of them were worried about how her legs would hold out being able to walk again. They wanted to know what Emily would be like standing.

"Alright Emily we are going to see how your legs are going to hold out." So Emily sat up and sat at the edge of the bed where Emily could see all the scars running down her legs. "Emily those scars are going to shrink over time."

Emily went to stand up when she saw Scott just stood at the door watching Dr Rhodes and someone else and Emily just broke down and Scott ran in to support Emily. Holly looked at Dr Rhodes in which it was a small way to tell him they need time together. "Emily I am sorry for everything."

"Scott I love you and I know that you love me but I heard rumours about you."

"Emily I guessed you had heard some rumours and I want to help you walk again. I need you to trust me and I promise I will explain everything."

Holly walked back into the room and couldn't believe her eyes Emily's boyfriend is Scott Tracy. "Holly I would like you to meet my boyfriend Scott Tracy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Holly and Scott helped Emily with her physiotherapy by standing up and then taking baby steps to walk and Scott couldn't believe that his girlfriend would have to learn to walk again and that is going to take time.

"Alright Emily. I know you want to walk again but I think that you will but you are going to be able to have a limp and you may need assistance. Sorry about this but I will help everyway I can." Holly left the room to allow Scott and Emily time.

"Scott I know I should be stronger and you want to be there for me but if you want to leave me then leave I am not going to judge you."

"Emily I am not going anywhere, but I do have something to tell you. I am part..."


	22. Ending of a Relationship

Chapter 22- Ending of a Relationship

"Alright Scott out with it. Remember we don't keep secrets from each other." Scott looked at Emily knowing full well that what he was about to tell her would make or break their relationship.

"Emily you CAN'T tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

"Scott you are scaring me."

"I am part of International Rescue." Scott blurted out.

"Scott of you are saying what I think you are saying then I don't want to know you."

"Emily please don't. I love you."

"No Scott we said no secrets and you kept this from me plus I had heard rumours about you and they are true all of them. All true and I don't know who you are anymore Scott we are done."

Scott left trying so hard not to show his emotions and as he passed all the nurses and doctors they all looked at him as he ran out of the hospital. Scott jumped into the car and drove to Matt and Gabby's to grab his belongings, he was glad that both of them were on shift so they didn't have to see the emotional state that he was in as he was only just holding it together. As the Tracy were known to be strong and one not to show their emotions.

Once Scott packed his stuff and locked the door he had put the keys back through the letter box so that Matt could have his spare keys back. Before heading to O'Hare airport to head home and he knew that he wasn't strong enough to face his brothers or even his father but since Emily had dumped him and Chicago wasn't the best place for him right now, the only place now was back to Tracy Island.

Scott arrived at O'Hare airport and broke down crying knowing that everything was ruined he now had no girlfriend, no life in Chicago and now he had to go home and face the music of his brothers.

Scott took off and planned a route for Tracy Island and hope his brothers wouldn't aske him questions. "Lady Lucy calling Tracy Island come in."

"Tracy Island here. Scott what's wrong?"

"Dad I told Emily and now she broke it off with me. To be honest I just want to be at home and to go back to what I am good at saving lives and having my brothers annoying me 24/7."

"Scott I know you are heartbroken and I may not like it that you told her but that was your choice."

"Thanks Dad. I will be home in 20 minutes and then I will try and explain everything."

It was 20 minutes later when Scott radioed again asking permission to land in which Scott was lucky as his brothers were on an International Rescue call. He came into land and went straight to his room where he stayed until he was called for dinner and then he didn't want to face his brothers.

"Boys your brother is home but DON'T say anything to him about Emily." As Jeff said that Scott walked through the door and sat with is brothers. Dinner was a very quite affair as they were scared if they said anything they would upset their brother.

"Scott I don't know what is going on, but I will help you through anything."

"Thanks Alan. But this is something I need to do on my own." Scott got up and left leaving everyone is shock but they tried to understand what Scott was going through. As they hadn't been told what was actually going on between Scott and Emily.

Meanwhile in Chicago Emily was sat in her hospital room crying as she knew she messed up and the relationship between her and Scott had come to an end.

Matt and Gabby had just finished a 24 hours shift and were driving home. "Matt I haven't seen Scott since he did a shift with us."

"Don't worry he said that he was going to see his girlfriend."

As they approached their house they saw the car that Scott had been using wasn't there but they knew he was seeing his girlfriend. As they opened the door they saw Scott's key on the mat, and then they realised that something else was going on. They walked into the spare bedroom and saw all that all of Scott's personal belongings had gone. "Matt I am really worried that something has happened. I know you will tell me not to go all Gabby Dawson on this but I might."

"Hey Gabby I will speak to Chief and find out what is going on he might know. We will get through this together."

"I know Matt. I am going to head to Med to check on Emily and let her know what is going on."

"Alright Gabs." Matt and Gabby went to go and find out what was going on with Scott. Gabby grabbed her phone and keys before heading to Med whilst Matt called Boden to find out if he knew what was going on.

"Hello Chief."

" _Casey what do I owe this call_?"

"Gabby and I arrived home after shift to find Scott had left. He posted the spare keys back through the door and taken all his belongings from the spare room where he was staying."

" _Casey I know I am not allowed to say anything but I will try and help you out. Would you be able to come around to mine as I am looking after Terrance tonight_?"

"Sure thing Chief." Matt made his way to Boden's house where Casey knocked on the door where Wallace answered the door with Terrance hiding behind him. "Hey Chief sorry about this."

"It is not a problem come on in." Wallace went to get some beers whilst Terrance sat next to Matt and cuddled into Matt whilst he read to him. At that point Wallace walked back into the room. "Alright little man it is time for bed." Terrance got up and said good night to Matt before running off to his room.

"Sorry Chief. Scott didn't leave a note or anything plus I have Gabby worrying about Scott and I have to worry that she is going to go all Gabby Dawson on this. She is over at Med at the moment with Emily."

"Casey what I am about to tell you can't leave these walls."

"Ok Chief whatever you say."

"Scott told me his secret. Did you ever wonder who International Rescue are?"

"Yes everyone questions who they are. When we were at the train derailment I heard someone call someone else Virg." That is when it hit Matt that International Rescue isn't any a random group of people they are the Tracy's. "Chief are you telling me that we have had a member of International Rescue in the Firehouse."

"Yes I am Casey and you can't tell anyone including Gabby."


	23. Brothers Intervention

Chapter 23- Brothers Intervention

On Tracy Island Scott was sat in his room whilst his brothers were having a private meeting in the cargo bay of Thunderbird 2. "We need to help Scott, but I don't have any ideas how." Alan said.

"I heard Dad saying he has made plenty of friends in Chicago." Virgil replied. John was typing away on his laptop "John are you alright?" 

"Yes last week our brother decided he was bored and was in need to rescue someone." They all looked at John confused as if he wasn't speaking English. "You know that school bus accident. The one that went off the edge of a bridge." John found the photo and showed them "The one in Chicago our brother was there with the Fire Department."

"Which Firehouse was he at?"

Again John was typing away on his laptop "By the looks of things the fire trucks I can tell you he was at Firehouse 51 with Battalion Chief Wallace Boden in charge." That is when he found a contact number for the Firehouse. "I have found the number for 51 we might as well give them a call." The phone was ringing when it was answered.

" _Hello Battalion Chief Wallace Boden speaking_?"

"Hello I am John Tracy and I believe my brother Scott Tracy has been at your Firehouse and I was wondering if he has said anything?"

" _I didn't know your brother as well as I should. I will get Captain Casey to speak to you as he knew your brother_."

"Thank you Chief."

A few minutes Captain Casey picked up the phone " _Captain Casey speaking_."

"Captain my brother I understand was working with you and I understand you know my brother best."

" _Your brother was staying with me and my wife and when we returned from shift he had vanished and we were worried about him. Please let him know his girlfriend is getting discharged today. He has my number if he wants to talk_."

"Thank you Captain we will be in touch." John ended the call knowing that they need to do something an they to do it now. "Guys we need to do some. Emily is going to get discharged today. Now I am going to speak to Dad and hope he lets someone sort out our brothers mess." They all went back to what they were doing and John headed to his father's office to try and sort something out.

Jeff was working in his office when there was a knock at the door "Come in." John walked through the door.

"Dad we need to talk."

"What is wrong John?"

"Dad I phone Firehouse 51 and spoke to Chief Boden and Captain Casey. Casey was more than helpful he informed me tat Emily is getting discharged today as well. Dad we need to do something."

"Alright John I agree that we should do something. If you are alright being in charge of Thunderbird 2 then we can send Virgil and if he goes back to the Homestead and we will go from there."

"FAB Dad I will call Firehouse 51 and let Captain Casey know and lets hope he could meet Virg. I will speak to Virgil." John left Jeff's office to start brother intervention. John walked into Virgil's art studio. "Hey Virg, how would like to go to Chicago?"

"I take it that you have spoken to Dad about it then."

"I have Virgil and as you know Scott the best it would be a good idea plus we didn't want to send the kids. Dad was thinking about Emily back to the Homestead and going from there."

"Have you spoken to Captain Casey yet?"

"No not yet why do you ask?"

"I was thinking I would like to meet the men and women of 51. John I know my bird is going to be looked after but don't let the kids fly it. I also know my main mission is to look after Emily."

"Virgil I need to get a hold of Scott's phone to call Matt to let him know that you are going to come over." Virgil and John left and went to help Scott without him knowing. Virgil knocked on Scott's door in his running gear knowing if he was to get Scott out of his room it would be to go for a run.

"Scott lets go for a run at least you will be able to take your anger out on the sand."

"Virgil as much as I want to run. I don't feel like it."

"Scott you are going to get changed into your running kit and we are going to go for a run." Scott left and went to get changed ad Virgil got hold of Scott's phone and found Matt Casey's number to give it to John who was just down the hall way. "Here you go John."

"Thank you Virgil I will go and make the call. Enjoy your run and I hope you can get Scott to open up."

"I will try brother."

John went back to his room to make a phone call to Matt Casey.

Matt was sat in his office when his phone rang he was undecided whether to answer it as it was an unknown number but he did "Hello Matt Casey speaking."

" _Hello Mr Casey it is John Tracy. I took your number from Scott's phone_."

"No it is fine. What can I do for you?"

" _We that is my brothers and I have agreed that se are going to help Scott. First things first my brother Virgil is going to fly over. I don't know how much you know about my family but if everything goes to plan Virgil will be with you tomorrow morning_."

"Thank you John, oh before you go Emily has been discharged and is staying at my house."

" _Thank you Mr Casey. I will be in touch_."

Scott and Virgil ran along the beach since Scott got back from Chicago this is the first time he felt free and himself of course his brothers knew what he needed. Jeff was in his office when he heard laughing coming from the beach he was happy to see Scott having fun as Jeff was looking out the window John walked in. "Dad I have spoken to Matt Casey and he is fine with it."

"Great when Scott isn't aware Virgil can fly to Chicago and land at O'Hare." Both Virgil and Scott came back into the house whilst Scott went to get showered and changed Virgil went to Jeff's office.

"Dad you wanted to see me."

"Yes Virgil if you could get showered and changed before heading to Chicago I want you to land at O'Hare."

"FAB Dad." Virgil left the office before going to complete his secret mission.


	24. Brother's Secret Mission

Chapter 24- A Brother's Secret Mission

Virgil grabbed his bag before heading down to the hanger to take off to head to Chicago to help sort out his brothers mess. John had texted Virgil Matt's contact number and also texted Matt Virgil's. Once Virgil cleared Tracy Island he thought it would be a good idea to call Matt to let him know that he was underway.

Matt was coming back from a call when his phone was vibrating in his pocket and saw it was an unknown number but knew it would be the Tracy's so it was important he took the call. "Matt Casey speaking."

" _Mr Casey I am Virgil I am on my way over to you_."

"Alright Virgil I am currently on shift but if you land at O'Hare airport and then drive to Firehouse 51. That is where I work if I am not there make yourself comfortable. I will inform my Chief that you are on your way."

" _Thank you Casey_." Matt took off his jacket and trousers including his boots off before heading to his office. Hermann and Kidd knew something was going on with the Captain.

Hermann walked towards Casey's office and knocked on the door "Captain are you alright?"

"There is a lot going on."

"Casey talk about it. It will help."

"Hermann if I could I would but I can't or not allowed all the same, there is a secret that I can't tell anyone. Emily is getting discharged, her boyfriend has ran home and now his brothers are sorting his mess out."

"Damn Casey you do have a lot going on just let me know if you need help."

"Thanks Hermann." Hermann left Casey alone and went towards the common room where the rest of the firefighters were.

Hermann announced "I think it would be best if we left Casey alone for a bit."

"Alright Lieutenant."

Virgil came into O'Hare and landed before picking up a hire car to drive to the Firehouse 51 where Matt works. On his drive over he passed an apartment fire which must have just started "Call 911." Virgil grabbed his IR helment just without the IR plastered all over it before running into the building.

In the Firehouse everyone was having their dinner when the alarm went off ' _Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 81, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25 apartment fire_.' They arrived on scene where the Officers were giving out jobs for their men.

"Is there anyone in there?"

"Yes a man ran in there to save my sister and her child."

"Alright Truck, Squad there is one male, one female and a child inside."

"Truck has first floor."

"Squad has the second." A few minutes later Squad walks out with a young female and a baby with a male walking out wearing a helmet. Virgil walked back to his hire car when Casey walked passed Virgil, Virgil had to look twice at his turnout coat knowing that he needed to speak to Casey.

"Captain Matt Casey?" Casey stopped and looked around and saw Virgil stood at the car.

"Yes who is asking?"

"I am Virgil Tracy you spoke to my brother John."

"Oh yes." Casey walked towards Virgil and nodded. "Virgil we need to get some more fuel but we will meet you back at the Firehouse."

"FAB Casey." Virgil got into the hire car and drove to 51 where he waited for Casey to get back. It wasn't long before the men and women returned back. Virgil followed Casey to his office where they spoke without anyone hearing what was being said.

"I am sorry I didn't wait for professional help. I had heard there was people still in there."

"No it is fine. Your brother told Chief what you do. He might have said something and I had worked it out."

"I guess it is only you and your Chief that knows what we do?" 

"Sure it not even my wife knows."

Virgil hung around the Firehouse until it was the end of shift when he followed Dawson and Casey back to their apartment where Emily was fast asleep on the couch and she looked better than when she was rescued.

Virgil sat at the table with Matt and Gabby. Gabby was asking questions "So what do you Tracy's do all day?"

"Me and my brothers help our Dad with Tracy Enterprise." Matt knew what he really did but also knew he did help when he wasn't on a rescue. Gabby saw a look in her husband's eye knowing he knew something she didn't.

It was the next day Virgil and Emily left Matt and Gabby's to allow them to get back to their normal lives. "Emily we are going to head back to the Homestead."

"Virgil I know you are trying to help me but me an your brother have split up. He kept a secret from me and I don't know who Scott Tracy is anymore." Virgil looked towards Emily knowing what his brother had told her.

"Emily I know Scott kept International Rescue a secret but he was trying to protect you. What we do is dangerous and people want to hurt us. Did you hear about the Hood?"

"Of course I have heard about the Hood."

"Well what you don't know is that he attack Thunderbird 5 with John on it of course we went too rescue him but we got trapped up there."

"Virgil I didn't know. I should have tried to understand what you have been through and I understand why you didn't tell me you were protecting me." Emily left the room to head to bed she had a long day and she was still recovering from her injuries.

Virgil called home just to check in. "Dad I have explained some stuff to Emily and she is feeling guilty of everything that has happened. Shall I eventually bring her home again. Please don't get mad but when I was driving over to 51 there was an apartment fire."

"Virgil please tell me that you didn't run into a burning building."

"Ok Dad I won't tell you but I helped to save a mother and a kid."

"Virgil when Emily is ready bring her home. Then I hope your brother will see sense."

"FAB Dad." Virgil finished his phone call before going to bed himself.

On Tracy Island Scott was listening to the Chicago Fire wire all the emergency calls they got. He had locked himself in his room and John knocked on the door. "Scott can I come in?"

John listened out and all he heard was a whisper "John" he opened the door and saw Scott was crying the brother that never shown emotions it must have been bad.

"I guess by the way you are, you are missing Emily and you felt bad by not telling her the truth straight away."

"John you know me to well. I really love Emily and now I have messed up Emily doesn't want to know me and I am a mess." John realised that Scott had been bottling it up and he had finally exploded. Once John got Scott asleep before he left the room, he ran to his father's office.

"Dad Scott is a mess. We need to get Emily back to the Island."

"I spoke to Virgil and Emily is also a mess. They need to be together."


	25. Proposal

Chapter 25- Proposal

A few days later Scott came out of his room and headed to his father's office. "Dad do you still have the engagement ring you gave to mum?"

"Scott of course you can have the engagement ring. May I ask what is your plan?"

"Maybe a romantic picnic on the beach wit the magical lights or something."

"Scott that sounds wonderful but I would like to help plan and prepare for this. Scott you may not be thinking straight so I am going to speak to your brothers and we are going to plan and prepare for the two of you to have the best night of your lives."

"Thank you Dad." Scott got up and left, leaving Jeff sat at his desk shocked as to what had he just agreed to do. But now knowing that he had promised to help and he wasn't going to let his son down.

Jeff remembered the conversation he had with Scott, when Scott was a teenager. _"Scott when you are all grown up and you have found the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with let me know and you can have your mother's ring."_

" _Thank you Dad if you are sure about the ring."_

" _Scott I wouldn't have offered it if I wasn't sure and plus you are the oldest." Scott felt bad as he was getting his mother's old ring._

Jeff knew the best opinion was to get Scott's brothers involved to help with the planning and executing the plan.

"Hey Dad you wanted to speak to us?"

"Yes your brother is going to propose to Emily but I am worried about your brother. I was wondering if we could help plan and get sorted. Your brother wants to have a romantic picnic on the beach."

"Dad I have some of those Christmas light on 5 that we can use and we can put them in the trees."

"Thank you John."

"Dad where we have had a lot of bad weather there is a lot of rubbish on the beach."

"Alright Gordon are you and Alan alright to go and clean the beach up and put the lights in the trees when John has found them?"

"Sure Dad anything to help. Dad do we have any lanterns that we can use to light the path down to the beach for them?"

"I will have a look Gordon. We all have or jobs and lets make a start." The boys left the office to do their jobs. John went to the silo before jumping into the space lift to go and find the Christmas lights before IR gets a rescue.

"Damn it where are those stupid lights." Whilst John was looking for those light the computers started to bleep. John ran from the cargo bay to the control room where John saw a tornado was going to hit Chicago in the next couple of hours, so John called Tracy Island "TB5 calling Tracy Island."

"John, what is the problem?"

"Dad we need to go on standby as a tornado is about to hit Chicago. I need to go and make a phone call." John called Firehouse 51 knowing they would still be active.

At Firehouse 51 Matt was sat at the tower control doing paperwork when the phone rang "Firehouse 51 Captain Matt Casey speaking."

"This is International Rescue there is a tornado heading your way. If you are in need of our help you know where we are."

"Thank you International Rescue. We will be prepared for anything that comes our way. This isn't our first tornado that we have dealt with." Casey ended the call before heading to Boden's office. "Chief International Rescue have just called to inform us that there is going to be a tornado hitting soon." Boden got up and called an emergency meeting.

"Alright everyone International Rescue called and said that there is a tornado heading this way so we need to be prepared for it." They all left the briefing room to go and make sure that all the equipment was ready to use at a moments notice.

Both the Firehouse and International rescue were ready for the tornado when it arrives. Whilst 51 were sorting out their equipment and making sure it was ready to use at a moments notice, the men of International Rescue were preparing to help Scott with the proposal they were doing everything they could to help by cleaning the beach and putting the lanterns along the path down to the beach. John was still looking for those lights on 5 whilst keeping an eye on the tornado that was starting to hit Chicago.

"Hey Dad the tornado is finally hitting Chicago as we speak at the moment they are coping very well."

"Alright John. Did you find those lights so the boys can start putting them in the trees?"

"I sure have Dad. I have two sets one set is multi coloured and the other is plain."

"Thank you John. Send them both down John and we ca put them up."

Jeff called Virgil to update him of the plan for the proposal. "Jeff calling Virgil."

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Vigil is there any chance you can bring Emily home, so that your brother can propose to her."

"Finally, my big brother is going to hopefully get married and they can finally move on."

"Agreed. Can you come home in a couple of days where hopefully Scott will be ready to propose."

"FAB Dad we will be home soon." Virgil left the kitchen to go and check on Emily. "Hey Emily that was Dad on the phone. Now I cant say what is going on as I don't know but Scott isn't functioning without you. Please Emily come home with me"

"Virgil I don't know."

"Emily you will be safe on the Island and Scott will feel better after seeing you."

"Alright then."

It was a few days later Emily and Virgil were getting ready to leave the homestead to head back to Tracy Island, so Emily can feel safe and Scott could get the woman of his dreams. "Alright Emily I know things are going to be scary but everyone is behind you. After your accident Scott was worried for days after not knowing if you were dead or alive." Emily sat in shock not believing that her boyfriend was in pieces.

"Emily please make sure that you are in your seat and your belt is on, we are coming into land."

"Ok Virgil." Virgil came into land and helped Emily down the steps from the plane into the hanger. Together the two of them make their way to the living room which was in IR mode after the Chicago Fire Department needed help with tornado clear up and finding survivors. It didn't take long before everyone got back from Chicago.

After debriefing Scott took Emily down to the beach to have the romantic picnic when they walking down they saw what an amazing thing everyone had done with the lights, the lanterns and the picnic itself. They sat on the beach enjoying it. "Scott, your brother explained everything from the Hood to how you never make time for yourself."

"Emily, I know I should have told you about International Rescue a long time ago ad for that I am sorry. I am wanting to try and make things right."

"Scott after Virgil explained everything and my stay in Chicago I begin to realise that I need you."

"Emily Amelia Potts." Scott got down on one knee and continued "I cant dream of another wonderful woman in my life. Emily would you do the honour of being my wife."

Emily looked at Scott shocked and then she smiled "YES YES of course Scott." Scott put his mothers ring on Emily's finger.

"Emily this was my mother's ring and now it is your." They sat on the beach well into the night and they were enjoying their time together.


	26. Planning

Chapter 26- Planning

They both walked back up to the villa as a newly engaged couple, although it was dark they enjoyed themselves. "Em, why don't you stay in my room since we are engaged?" 

"I love that Scott." Scott and Emily made their way back to his room.

It was 8am the next morning and everyone except for Scott and Emily were at the table for breakfast. "Has anyone seen our brother and Emily?"

"No but I guess they were both out late last night." Meanwhile in Scott's bedroom Scott was already awake and Emily was waking up. Scott was stood by his balcony door looking out at the sea when he knew someone was watching him that is when he looked around and saw Emily looking at him.

"Some crazy man proposed to me last night?" Scott smiled at Emily and she smiled back.

"I hope he loves you."

"Oh he does. I think we should go and tell his family what just happened."

"Scott why don't we hide this and see how long it takes for them to realise that we are now in engaged."

"I like that idea sweetie." Both Scott and Emily left the bedroom and slowly headed to the dining room where the rest of the Tracy's were sat having their breakfast. With Emily finding it hard to walk after the accident she had to have a cane to walk or have someone to assist her.

They got to the dining room with everyone still there "Morning Scott Emily." It is weird how they can be really observe on rescues but at home they are not.

"Alan, please could you pass the milk."

"Of course Miss." Where Emily is one of Alan's teachers at school and he didn't feel comfortable calling Emily by her first name. As Emily put her hand out and Alan noticed the engagement ring on her finger. "Congratulations" as Alan said that everyone looked around at Emily and Scott.

Jeff looked up from his paper and looked at Scott and Emily before smiling at them.

After breakfast Scott and Emily sat down before they started making plans for their wedding. "Emily how about we get married on the mainland and then have the reception here on the Island?" 

"Scott, I don't know I feel that we are moving too quickly with this."

"Em, we can take it as slow as you like, but I thought you would like to get married before your parents find out."

"Scott, I don't care if my parents find out. The only family I need is you and your family even our friends in Chicago. I think we should get back to planning our wedding." Emily looked at Scott and smiled.

Scott and Emily sat in Scott's office on his computer looking at venues in Chicago for their wedding. "Emily there is nothing here."

"Scott what are we going to do?" 

"Em, I don't know. How about you go to mainland to pick out your dress? You might as well make it a girly day out and take Tin-Tin, Grandma and Penny with you."

"Scott I can barely walk and I will feel bad, plus I don't have much money only what I have saved up from my teacher's job at the school."

"Emily, money isn't a problem and Grandma and the others will help you walk around just take your time. I am going to find a venue for us." Emily left to go dress shopping with the rest of the females."

"Scott are you in here?"

"Sure am. Damn I can't find a good enough venue."

"Scott calm down. Why don't you let us help you?"

Scott turned around to speak to John properly "John, I would like you to be one of my best man along with Virg?"

"Scott I would be honoured to. Now I know the perfect venue and I will send down."

John went to find Virgil "Virg, Scott would like to speak to you." John went to make a phone call himself. He knew Scott wanted to get married in Chicago, and John knew where he should get married.

Matt was sat in the common room eating his lunch as they were having a quiet run when his phone started to ring. "Matt Casey speaking." Matt left the common room and headed to his quarters where he could speak to who ever this was.

" _Hello Matt it is John Tracy_."

"What do I owe the call?"

" _Well my brother Scott and Emily are finally getting married but they can't find the right venue_."

"Well say no more. Firehouse 51 is the perfect location plus we have held weddings before."

" _Thank you Matt. I will inform you of the date that they have planned for_."

"I am glad those two are going to finally get married and I will let Boden know of the plan and I know 51 is willing to help."

" _Again thank you so much Matt_." Both Matt and John ended the call before going about their day. John was glad that he had found a venue and he wasn't going to share it with Scott until the last possible minute on his wedding day.

John left his office with a smile on his face knowing he had helped Scott, out even if Scott doesn't know it. As john walked pass Scott's office as he could hear Scott talking to Virgil. "Virgil if it is alright with you I would like you to share best man duties with John."

"Scott I would be honoured to share duties with John." At that moment John walked in.

"Scott I have a venue, but unfortunately I can't say where it is. Have you started to write your vows yet?"

"No not yet."

"Alright, remember to let me and Virgil help you?"

"Thank you for everything you guys have done, I don't know where I would be without you."

Emily and the rest of the girls were dress shopping to find the perfect dress for her wedding. "How about this one Emily?"

"Tin-Tin I don't know." Emily walked past the most amazing dress it was a beautiful strapless lacey dress. "This is the one." Penny walked over to where Emily was and saw how beautiful the dress was.

"I think you might be right." They left the dress shop after buying the wedding dress and was heading back to the hotel. Emily knew she had a best friend that she wanted to invite to her wedding, but being able to track her down was going to be a problem.

"Tin-Tin Penny please can I speak with you?"

"Sure thing Emily."

"I was going to ask my best friend this, but as I haven't seen her or spoken to her for 2 years. Now I am still need some bridesmaids and I was wondering if you would do me the honour of being my bridesmaids."

"Of course we will."

Both Scott and Emil were getting jobs done for their wedding, neither Scott or Emily knew where the venue was. They had finally agreed a date on their wedding and it was planned for the 22nd June and International Rescue was going to go offline for one day. The wedding was going to be family and friends it didn't matter if they didn't know about IR it was all getting held at Firehouse 51.


	27. The Wedding

Chapter 27- The Wedding

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the Thunderbirds, Chicago Fire, Chicago PD and Chicago Med, but Emily is my own character.**

 **A/N- The rescue at the end of the chapter is based off a real rescue which NYFD put on their fire wire. Sorry it has taken me so long this is the 3** **rd** **time I have tried to type it up, please enjoy.**

* * *

Emily had just had her Hen party in Chicago a couple of days before the wedding allowing Emily to get use to things as her mental health was unfortunely still affecting her day to day and changes can and will make her nervous. For the Hen night they went to a few bars and clubs but ended up in Molly's bar with Firehouse 51 second shift, some of the police officers from District 21 and some of the doctors and nurses from Chicago Med. Penny could see how these people change Emily go from being shy to coming out her bubble.

Scott and Emily had been hard at work planning and preparing for the wedding and now that time has come for them to finally get married, everything was prepared for the only thing they didn't know was where they were getting married that had been kept a secret.

Both Alan and Gordon went to Chicago to get a few last bits for the wedding although Firehouse 51 said they would help and get supplies and make sure it was just right for Scott. They also went to pick up the wedding rings for them although some of the Tracy's knew people in 51 they decided to stay in a hotel not fare from 51. It was 2 days before the wedding and the men and women of second shift was asked to clean the Firehouse from top to bottom and they knew it needed to be done so that it would be perfect for the wedding.

On Tracy Island Scott, John and Virgil were messing around by the pool. "Come on Scott it is going to be fun." Virgil said as both him and John tried to get Scott to get in the pool and have some fun but Scott wasn't having any of it.

"Guys, I would like to know where I am going to get married." They both stopped what they were doing to Scott and looked at each other.

"Now Scott we can't tell you where you are going to get married as you are going to be blindfolded until we get to the venue, even Emily doesn't know where the venue is but you have to trust us you will like the venue, it is every low key and everything."

"As much as I love you and trust you I am not 100% happy about this." All of a sudden the Klaxon was going off and the 3 boys ran towards command and control to find out what was going on and by the sounds of it this wasn't going to be easy.

"Ah boys, the CFD has requested our help with Hazmat incident that has occurred with an acid spillage and need our help as there is people trapped. Scott I would like you to get underway and Virgil and John will follow once they have loaded Thunderbird 2 up with the Hazmat equipment. Scott I know this isn't ideal and your wedding is in 2 days but you be fine Scott."

"FAB father." Scott finally got underway to help the CFD with the hazmat incident once Scott had left the Island everyone had a childish smile on their faces knowing that the plan to get Scott to Chicago was underway and they knew that they had to get to Chicago as well.

"Alright everyone, go and grab your stuff including your suits and we will meet in Tracy 1 in 15 minutes. Remember Scott is out on a rescue so we still need someone to man control so he doesn't think anything is going on."

"Control from Thunderbird 1."

"Go ahead Thunderbird 1."

"I have arrived at the co-ordinates that you gave me but there is nothing here expect for an empty warehouse."

"Scott I can tell you now that you are where the emergency call came from."

"Alright control, I will land and have a look around to make sure no one needs rescuing."

"FAB Thunderbird 1. We are all about to fly over to Chicago as something has happened in the office although the kids are there they need our help."

"FAB control." Scott landed at the site and went for a walk around and found nothing. "Control I have taken a walk around to found nothing or no-one all radiation readings are normal."

"Alright Thunderbird 1, how about you leave 1 at the airport and come into the city and meet us."

"FAB John, I will be with you in a few minutes." Scott made his way towards Chicago where everyone was waiting for Scott to arrive.

"So it was just a plan to get me to Chicago, but why?"

"Well Scott, people have a few errands to run tomorrow and then it is your big day and we are still not telling you where you are getting married."

"Fine then, we run the errands and then we are get ready for the wedding."

Everyone ran their errands, so they were ready for Scott's big day. Everyone at Firehouse 51 were working hard to clean and make the Firehouse ready for a Tracy wedding. Brett and Dawson were working on the flowers whilst the rest was cleaning the floor, Stella Kidd was asked to help with the decorations for the Firehouse.

Both Alan and Gordon arrived at 51 the day of the wedding allowing the other to get ready as they walked onto the apparatus floor with their suits in their hands this allowed them to help with any last minute jobs. "Morning" they both said as they passed someone.

"Good Morning." Jake Cordova looked up from what he was doing. "Sorry if I sound rude but who are you?"

"We are Scott Tracy's youngest siblings Alan and Gordon Tracy." They continued to walk towards the common room where Dawson and Brett were finishing putting the flowers together when Alan and Gordon walked in "Hello guys."

"Hello you two how are the bride and groom?"

"Well the groom is fine and I believe the bride and the bridesmaids will be heading here shortly anyway."

It was 4 hours before the wedding and Emily, Penny and Tin-Tin all arrived at the Firehouse with Emily blindfolded so she couldn't see where she was. The Firehouse was finally coming together and all the trucks were all clean presented with ribbons. The flower arrangements were completed and put out or in a small arrangement for Emily. The cake and food was ready and all they were all waiting for the Chaplin, Scott and Emily.

Scott arrived with a blindfold on and a few minutes later the Chaplin arrived at 51 and met the family. When they unblindfolded Scott he realised where he was but little did he know that Emily was in the bunk room with the girls of the Firehouse and the bridesmaids putting the final touches to their outfits.

Scott was shocked hen he had seen how much work everyone had put in to getting Firehouse 51 ready for the wedding all of 51 were wearing their number 1 dress looking smart for the wedding of the century.

Dawson, Brett and Kidd all came out from the house before informing the Chaplin that the bride was ready. "Please could everyone take their seats." The only thing no-one knew who was going to give Emily away as she had nothing to do with her parents apart from the Tracy's there was one other person which Emily had grew quite close to was Chief Boden of the Firehouse.

Both Emily and Boden were stood behind truck 81 "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Although the men and women of 51 were in their number 1 uniform they were still on call and the few that knew the Tracy's are International Rescue they know no matter what people in need don't stop needing help even if there is a wedding.

Boden and Emily walked around behind the trucks when the music changed where the Tracy's saw Emily in a strapless white lacey dress with the pattern as flowers. Scott looked around from where he was stood and saw Emily his mouth dropped.

The Chaplin began to speak "We are here today to bring Scott Malcom Tracy an Emily Amelia Potts together as husband and wife. In the eyes of the father, the son and the holy ghost. Do you Emily Amelia Potts take thee Scott Malcom Tracy as your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Scott Malcom Tracy take thee Emily Amelia Potts to be your wife in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

They exchanged the rings the Chaplin said "Does anyone object?" There was a minute of silences.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Everyone cheered as they kissed everyone was happy the bells didn't go off during the service.

Everyone had a good evening until the bells went off and everyone knew that there is no rest for the wicked in the busiest house in Chicago ' _Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25. Heavy fire in multiple dwelling reports of people trapped, multiple companies responding_.' They went to their trucks to save the day as they normally did.


	28. Time Together

Chapter 28- Time Together

With 51 gone the wedding party was winding down and some of the partners of firefighters in 51 were slowly tidying up with the help of some of the Tracy's. "Here let me help you."

"Why thank you." Cindy Herrmann responded, both John and Cindy headed to the common room. "May I ask how do you know the guys here at 51?"

"Well Scott was looking for Emily after she was caught up in the train derailment a couple of months ago when he found out that she had been rescued and taken to Chicago Med so Scott flew out to be at his girlfriends side. These guys here at 51 were wanting up dates of their Jane Doe so Med had informed them a boyfriend was found and her name was Emily. Whilst Scott was here in Chicago Casey and Dawson have been wonderful by looking after him. All of 51 have been amazing with me and my brothers."

Cindy stood and realised that the Tracy's are only humans. "Wow these two have been through a lot in the last couple of months. Christopher came home late that night of the train derailment and he wasn't his normal self. He was more worried about the Jane Doe that they rescued, which is never like him to be worried. Normally, they rescue them and then take them to the hospital and rarely never hear from them again." Between John and Cindy they finished tidying up and even gave the common room a quick clean. "Thank you for your help Mr Tracy."

"No problem, it is probably best if you call me John otherwise it is going to get very confusing very quickly." They walked out to the apparatus floor in time to see Truck, Squad, Engine and Battalion Chief return, as they jumped out of their respective trucks dirty as they normal get after a fire rescue, but ambulance was yet to return as they had gone to Med to drop off a victim of the fire.

"I would have thought you two would have gone on your honeymoon by now?"

"Well, we wanted to say thank you to you and Gabby for everything that you guys have done for us."

"Anytime you are all pat of the 51 family and you are more than welcome to come back." Emily had started to go around and say thank you to everyone else Matt caught hold of Scott's arm as he went to catch his wife up. "Anytime you need a change of scenery I will be happy to have you on Truck an I am sure Severide would allow you on Squad."

"Thank you Matt. If you ever need our help you know how to get in touch." Scott went and caught his wife up who was saying the final thank you to the rest of 51 and their families.

Scott an Emily changed out of the suit and dress ready to head on their honeymoon. "So, where would you like to go?"

"How about Berlin, Germany."

"That sounds lovely Mrs Tracy." They packed before heading to Berlin for a week, although they flew from O'Hare they had to change multiple times, once at JFK then again London Heathrow before going onto Berlin. It had been a long flight an Emily had fallen asleep on the flight.

"Em, darling we are here in Berlin."

"Already," The couple got off the plane before heading through security and passport control before they made their way into the city. Scott was use to the jet lag with International Rescue whereas Emily wasn't.

"Emily, once we get to the hotel you can sleep all you want."

"Only if you join me." Once they got to their room they decided to go straight to bed, next thing Scott realised his watch was vibrating.

"What's wrong?"

" _Sorry son, you were meant to check in_."

"Sorry Dad. Emily was shattered and I might have fallen asleep as well."

" _No worries son I was just wondering if you were alright as you never checked in_."

"No Dad I understand, Emily wanted to go to Berlin so that is where we are."

" _Like I said I didn't mind where you went as long as you have a good time_."

" Thank you Dad, we will see you in a couple of weeks." Scott made his way back to bed with his wife and enjoyed his time away from the Island and his brothers to spend time with his wife.

"Darling, come back to bed."

"Sorry Dad called me and I didn't want to wake you up." It was a couple of hours later before either Scott or Emily decided they wanted to go and explore Berlin they wanted to go up the radio tower and to watch the sunset over Berlin. "Emily this is perfect it is just me, you and the view."

"I know Scott this is just perfect. I have been thinking that I might go and finish my teaching and go back to work."

"Emily, I will be here for you no matter what you decide."

"Thank you Scott." After they finished at the radio tower they went to the Holocaust Memorial where they played hide and seek within the stones. After 5 minutes Scott who was looking for Emily and then found her sat one of the smaller stones on the outside.

"Em, you alright?" 

"Yes I am alright, it is just everything is taking it out of me."

"Come on then Emily, let's head back to the hotel."

Scott and Emily headed back to their hotel and had dinner enjoying themselves, they were also exploring a new culture as well as understanding the little gold plaques doted around the city outside houses that Jewish families used to live in.

The next day, Scott and Emily decided to go to Berlin Zoo where they spent most of their day, although they were sitting down where they could allowing Emily to rest as she was still finding it hard to walk and she was using Scott to help her walk. "Scott I am so sorry."

"Emily, you have nothing to be sorry for. What happened to you wasn't your fault and you know that."

"I know that Scott, but I can barely walk and I am always need help."

"Emily, I married you because I love you and your disability doesn't bother me, in sickness and in health."

The pair of them continued walking around the Zoo and saw panda's and a polar bear. The Zoo was amazing and they enjoyed themselves. Once they left the visited a street fair knowing full well that everything will be going back to normal. After they had dinner they headed back to the hotel, their two weeks were up and they had enjoyed themselves. As they were getting ready to leave Scott's phone rang and saw it was Jeff Tracy.

"Hello Dad."

" _Scott I know you are coming to the end of your honeymoon, but I need you to go to London to the office as they are having problems_."

"FAB. We were meant to change at London Heathrow so we can get off and go to the office to sort out the problem."

" _Thank you Scott_."

"No worries Dad, we will be underway soon."


	29. Catching Up

Chapter 30 – Catching up

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine, but Emily and Laura are mine.**

Scott and Emily had enjoyed their honeymoon was going to head to the office in London as there was some sort of problem that Scott needed to sort out as he was the only Tracy that was available.

Scott and Emily were waking towards the office in London after something had happened at Tracy Industrials. The choose was Scott as he was still off the island and he was still helping Emily as she was still finding it hard to walk after the train explosion. They were slowly walking though one of the parks in London enjoying the atmosphere heading towards the Tracy Industrials when they heard someone shouting, they both looked around and saw someone coming towards them. "Hello Emily" Emily looked around to see to see someone walking towards her. Emily saw her oldest friend who she hadn't seen for 8 years.

"Hey Laura, how is life treating you?"

"Oh I am getting by. Life is hard, but enough about me how is your life."

"Life is easier, now that I am nowhere near my parents." Emily decided not to say anything about her husband so was stood next to her helping her stand up.

"Who is this handsome chap?" Laura looked at Emily and Emily looked at her husband worried about things. As Emily was still finding things hard with her mental health issues, they weren't was bad as they were but they were still there.

Emily smiled as she looked towards Scott. "This gentleman stood next to me is my husband." Just as she said that Laura saw a ring on her finger.

"Emily, you and Laura might as well go to the café as I need to go to the office to sort this stupid problem out. Whatever that the problem is?" So Scott, Emily and Laura continued to the office where Scott went into the office and Laura and Emily walked to the café underneath Tracy Industrials. Whilst Scott went into the office the two friends caught up and as the café is owned by the Tracy's all Emily had to do show her ID.

"Go right through Mrs Tracy." The two best friends went through to the VIP room.

"Laura I will buy."

"Emily, I could not ask you to, and how come we didn't have to wait for a table?"

"I guess you didn't recognise my husband."

"No, why should I?"

"Yes well, my last name is now Tracy. My husband is Mr Scott Tracy the eldest of the Tracy's."

"You are married to a Tracy. You are one lucky person how did you manage that?"

"It just happened." Emily's watch started bleeping knowing it was important. Emily pulled out her phone and called Scott knowing it was about work. "Scott what is going on?"

"Emily they are going out and we are needed as well."

"Scott you know I can barely walk as it is, what good am I going to be?"

"Alright Emily you stay here I am going to work. Enjoy yourself!"

The two best friends left the café and went shopping whilst the rest got to work. "Emily can I ask a question?"

"Sure you can."

"What happened to you, not to be able to walk very well."

"Did you hear about the train derailment in Chicago?"

"Who didn't hear about it. There was so much pain and suffering and the fact that International Rescue got called as well. Please don't tell me you were on that train when that train derailed went off." Emily looked away and that told Laura that her best friend of 16 years that she was in fact on that train when it happened.

"Yes Laura I was on that train when the train derailed and that is why I am finding it hard to walk and that is why I need an aid or someone to help me as I will never get full strength back into my leg. I was pinned in and it took Rescue squad 45 minutes to rescue me." Laura was shocked about what her friend had gone through, and Laura just was finding it hard to process everything she knew that over time her and Emily had gone their own ways but she couldn't believe it. Emily had got seriously injured on the train derailment although the train derailed happened because of a bomb that was planted. Chicago PD said it was the worst terrorist attack since the bombs that was planted by a journalist that killed plenty of people.

Emily's phone rang and saw it was her father-in-law "Hi Dad, what's wrong?"

"Emily I know you can't do much but they are needing you to help deal with all the injured."

"Dad I can't I am with an old friend. Anyway where are the boys surely Virg can deal with them?"

"Virgil was injuried and they need you. I know you are with a friend and I apologise for that but they need you."

"Fine Dad where are they and someone would need to come and pick me up."

"Scott is on his way he is going to land at the airport so if you could meet him there that would be great. There is one of your suits in the bird."

"FAB Dad" Emily hung up and looked at Laura "I am so sorry I have to leave one of my brothers in law have been injuried and my husband is coming to pick me up."

"No I understand here is my number so you can call me at anytime and we can always meet up again. I hope he gets better soon."

Emily left the shop after paying for their afternoon tea and cake the had in the café. Emily went to get a Tracy Industrials car to be able to drive to the airport she went through the Tracy only gate as it was a Tracy own airport which meant that the Thunderbirds could land there.

Emily walked out to meet the Thunderbird that was about to land. "Scott, I feel really bad for leaving Laura like that I just told her that one of my brothers in laws was injuried. What more can I do."

"Em, I understand now lets get into the bird before Boss Man wants to know why we are still here." They headed back to the scene and it was a mess but they got to work and with Tin-Tin's help they were getting by in the treatment centre.

Virgil wasn't a bad hurt as they first thought so Gordon flew Thunderbird 2 home whilst Emily was looking after Virgil in the med bay of 2.

Once they got home and had debriefing Emily decided to go and call Laura again hoping that she would understand without telling her what they done all day. "Hello Laura, this is Emily."

" _Hello Emily I didn't think I would be hearing from you so soon_."

" Laura, I know I left quickly but some important business came up. The reason I am calling is if you would like to meet up. I need to head to the mainland to do some work for Dad but apart from that I am free to catch up with you. Plus it is Scott's birthday soon and I need to get him a present and I know the perfect gift."

" _Alright Emily. How about if I meet you in London and then we can catch up and have a girly time_."

"I like the sound of that. I will see you in a couple of hours outside the Tracy Industrials."

" _Alright then I will see you in a couple of hours_."


	30. Girl's Trip

Chapter 30- Girl's Trip

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine. Emily, Laura, Nicole and Dani are mine.**

 **A/N- Sorry about how long it has taken me to do this chapter but I have been busy sorting out a long list of paperwork and with work I didn't have much time but now the paperwork is all done so hopefully I am back to writing again.**

* * *

Emily decided she needed to go back to the mainland, as she was feeling under the weather but she didn't want to bother her husband or the rest of her family.

It was one morning and Emily woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. "Em, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am alright Scott it is just my mental health medication messing with me as they have changed my medication."

"Long's you are alright and you are alright then I am alright as well."

"Love you Scott Tracy."

Emily went down to the hanger to head back to London where her friend Laura is waiting for her. Scott was really worried about his wife as she hadn't left his side since the train derailment and with her mental health as it is. "Scott I am going to be fine. I am going to London to meet my friend, and staying over at Penny's before coming home the following day."

"Fine then, but I want to know when you have landed, then when you have meet Laura, when you get to Penny's and finally when you are leaving Penny's."

"Alright Scott, and I know you will sit and watch my tracker. I need to get going."

"Fly safe." Emily flew from the hanger towards London. Emily knew that her husband was worried about her, but over the last week she wasn't feeling very well and she had a feeling she knew what it is.

"London Heathrow, this is Tracy 3 would like permission to land."

"Tracy 3, this is London Heathrow you have permission to land please use runway 5."

Emily came into land and taxied towards the Tracy hanger. Once she had shut down the plane and she had texted Scott. ' _Hi Scott, I am in London. Lv Em xx'_

' _Thank you for the message. Have a good time. Scott'_ Emily left the plane feeling nervous about being on her own without Scott or any of her in-Laws, but she knew she needed to do this alone. Laura knew she needed to meet her best friend to make sure she is alright.

Emily went through the arrival lounge and saw her best friend waiting for her. This was a surprise for Emily but she knew what she needed to do was to see a doctor for a blood test. "Hey Laura."

"Hey Emily, how was your flight over here? There are so many things that have changed here in London..."

"Calm down Laura, my flight was fine and I am sure many things have changed since my days of teacher training here. Well I need to get Scott a birthday present and I have the perfect present."

"What is that?"

"Well I am late and I have been ill for the last couple of days."

The two girls left the arrival lounge to head into the Capital. Once they got to the train station Emily just froze after what happened, she felt nervous something was going to happen again. Laura had picked up on Emily's nerves.

"Emily, you are going to be fine and I am going to be with you and if you are still uncomfortable then we will get off and make use of a taxi or use of the buses."

"Thank you, Laura. Let's try the trains and if it gets too much you will be the first to know."

"Emily, you will be fine, it is a 15 minutes train ride then we can enjoy the city, M&M world and finally our school reunion."

Both the girls got onto the train to head into London and Emily was coping alright that was until she went over a huge bump in the track that is when Emily started to panic. "Emily you are ok. There was a small bump in the tracks. I need you to calm down and breath."

Emily did as Laura asked and slowed her breathing down, as they came into London Waterloo and as soon as the train stopped Emily was off. "Sorry Laura about my panic attack."

"Don't worry about it Emily. What do you need to do?"

"Well it is Scott's birthday soon and I have the perfect gift but I need to go to the doctors for that." Emily looked at Laura telling her that she was serious about going to the doctors.

Emily went to the doctors and she got the results she was expecting and now she would have to tell Scott that she was pregnant and how to explain it to Jeff Tracy, but she was looking forward to seeing their faces when they find out that they are going to be uncles and a grandfather.

The two girls had a great day catching up and Emily didn't bring anything to wear for the reunion and the first she had heard about it was from Laura when they meet at the airport. As her fellow classmates didn't know how to contact her or where she was living now. Laura had let Emily borrow a dress to wear for the reunion.

Laura and Emily headed to Kenwood House where the reunion was being held. "Emily everything is going to be alright. If it gets too much we can leave."

"Laura, I don't know I have to walk with a stick, I am going to be the laughing stock. It is going to be even harder to explain who I am married to with a name like Tracy."

"Emily it will be alright. If anyone asks you tell them the truth and what happened to you. As for telling people who you are married to just tell them the truth and what it is like to be part of the Tracy family."

They arrived at Kenwood House and Emily looked around and saw a few of her old classmates. Nicole had become a primary school teacher whilst Dani had indeed made her dreams come true by becoming a paramedic. Laura and Emily walked over to where they were sitting "Hey double trouble." That was Emily and Laura's nickname during their school years.

"Hey you two. What are you up to Emily?"

"Well I married." Showing off her ring

"Now who is the lucky person?"

Emily looked at Laura who nodded "I am married to Scott Tracy."

"Wow, how did you manage that? Also, what is it with the stick?"

"I was doing my teacher's placement at his youngest brothers' school so that is how we meet. As for the stick I need it to walk, I was in involved in the train derailment in Chicago in which I was trapped and had to learn to walk again."

"Oh damn." It was late and Emily was finding it hard to not only stay awake but to walk. Emily had asked Penny to pick her up so she could crash at Penny's before heading back home to be with Scott again. All the friends said their goodbyes before they headed home themselves.


	31. Scott's Birthday Present

Chapter 31- Scott's Birthday Present

 **A/N- I would like to thank all my readers who have been following this story from the start to finish. Especially JoTracy123 who has been helping me through this with every up and down.**

Emily had just woken up from having a great day with her friends and now Emily knew she needed to keep a secret from her family. "Thank you for last night Penny. I was really finding it hard to stay awake and to walk."

"Emily, it is no problem you are part of the family now. As the boys were growing up they needed a mother figure which was me. Jeff and I knew each other when the boy's mother was still alive."

"I hope Scott likes his birthday present although he will have to wait for it."

"Emily, I know it isn't any of my business but what did you get Scott?"

"Penny, please don't tell anyone but I am pregnant."

"Wow Emily that is huge but of course I will keep it a secret but don't hang around because I don't know how long I can keep it a secret so don't wait."

Penny and Parker drove Emily to London Heathrow so Emily could fly back to the Island to be with her family. Emily had to try and hide that she was pregnant to the rest of her family until she had made the announcement.

"Tracy Island this is Tracy 3 requesting permission to land."

"Hey darling, the skies are clear so you can come straight into land and I will even put 3's landing lights on."

"Scotty, you know you don't have to. I know how to land I have done it enough times on my own and with you guys."

As Emily came into land Scott was waiting for her although she had only been away for a couple of days Emily had been missed by her husband and all of her brother in Laws. All she needed to do was keep her secret until Scott's birthday in a couple of days time. Both Emily and Scott made their way up to the main house where everyone was waiting.

"Glad to have you home Emily."

"I am glad to be home. I ran the errands I needed to run and I got to spend time with an old friend. Also, there was a school reunion and I met up with some of my old classmates, enough about me what have you been doing?"

"You know keeping busy with IR looking after the birds, also catching up with paperwork." It was almost dinner so everyone headed to the dining room. As the food came out and was put on the table Emily turned a shade of green not before she ran from the room to the nearest bathroom where she could be sick without her family worrying about her. But she was wrong they would always worry about her "Emily are you alright in there?"

"Yes, Scott I am alright, give me a minute and I will be out." A few minutes later before Emily came out of the bathroom really pale and dizzy. People were talking to her but she didn't hear them before she passed out.

Scott ran towards Emily to try and catch her before she hit the floor but it was too late. "Virgil get here NOW it is Emily." Virgil got to where Emily was lying on the floor.

"Scott calm down, Emily has just fainted I am going to take her down to the medical room and we can go from there." Virgil did just that and once her got Emily into a bed he began to do test and soon realised she was wearing baggy clothes and it was ringing alarm bells but Virgil knew he needed to complete the tests to be sure.

Emily had just started to recover from where she had fainted and was treated for injuries. "Where am I?"

"Emily you passed out. Scott was worried about you, Emily when I was running some tests, I found something out. I guess with you wearing baggy clothes you don't want anyone else to know or at least not yet."

"Virgil I already know. I am pregnant that is one of the reasons I went to the mainland. Please don't tell Scott, I am going to tell him for his birthday."

"Emily, I don't know. Scott is going to want to know what is wrong with you. Now I can put it down to patient confidentiality or I could put it down to stress and your mental health. I will keep a close eye on you."

"Thank you, Virgil, and please do whatever you have to do to keep Scott from knowing. It is only two more days until Scott's birthday and I will take it easy." Emily and Virgil left the medical room to head back to the living room where everyone was waiting.

Scott ran towards Emily not before looking at Virgil "Em are you alright?"

"Yes, Scott I just have to take it easy for the next couple of days. Virgil just thinks it is stress and my mental health."

"Longs you are sure Virgil."

"Have I ever let you down brother?"

"No, I guess you haven't Virgil."

Everyone went about their business for the next couple of days Virgil kept a close eye on Emily as she seems to be doing better. Scott's birthday came around and although both Scott and Emily were still in bed the rest of the Tracy's were getting the Living room for Scott's birthday.

They had planned to wake their brother/son by setting off the klaxon to get him into the Living room. Before they knew it, Scott and Emily came running into the Living room "SUPRISE".

The shock on Scott's face was priceless but when he recovered Scott quickly looked around. "Thank you, guys." Everyone had a great day spending time together as they gave Scott all his presents, but there was one present that he hadn't had and that was from Emily.

Emily was keeping to herself and Scott was beginning to worry. "Hey Virg. Is Emily alright?"

"Scott it isn't my place I am can't say anything due to patient confidentiality. It is something that you would need to talk to her about trust me it isn't as bad as you are making it out to be."

"Thanks Virgil, I guess I better g and find my wife." Scott left and went to find Emily who he found sitting in Gordon's Cove. "Emily is everything alright?"

"Scott you make me jump." Scott and Emily hugged for a few minutes. "Scott, the reason I haven't given you your birthday present is you can't have it for another 8 months." Scott looked at Emily really confused.

"Emily what are you saying?"

"Scott, I'm pregnant." Scott's face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"Emily, that is the perfect gift. Does anyone else know?" 

"Only Virgil as he did blood tests after I fainted the other day."

"Well I guess we should tell the others as they will want to know." Both Scott and Emily walked back to the house where the rest of the family were sitting. "Um guys, Emily and I have something to say."

"Well out with it bro."

"In about 8 months you guys are going to be uncles." Everyone looked at Scott and Emily with a surprised look on their face expect from Virgil.

"Congratulations you two. Both of you will make great parents."

Both Scott and Emily spent time together which lead to Emily to fall asleep on her husband. "Leave them." Jeff said. Happy to see his family expanding.


End file.
